Préstame tu cuerpo
by Pily-chan
Summary: UA. Tomoyo muere en un accidente, pero aún no era su momento. Como compensación ocupa el cuerpo de Madison Hiragizawa, difunta esposa de Eriol. Tomoyo debe decidir entre él y su secretario. Qué hará ella para vivir su nueva vida y recuperar su pasado?
1. Que me muera aqui mismo

PRESTAME TU CUERPO

Yokohama, Japón.

En una modesta habitación de una casa de huéspedes, aproximadamente a las once de la mañana, se ve a una hermosa muchacha despertando de un sueño reparador.

-¡¡Vaya! Después de una ardua noche de trabajo, no hay nada mejor que descansar –dice en voz alta mientras se estira en su cama.

Lo primero que hace al ponerse de pie es comenzar con una sencilla rutina de ejercicios para mantener su curvilíneo cuerpo en excelente forma. Nada complicado, sólo unos cuantos estiramientos, sentadillas, abdominales y ejercicios para marcar la cintura.

Tan pronto como acaba, entra al baño a darse una ducha, pues tiene planeado salir a dar un paseo. Es inevitable, lo hace desde que tiene uso de razón, así que sin más comienza a entonar una de sus canciones preferidas. Sabe que aunque las paredes de la casa de huéspedes no son lo suficientemente gruesas como para evitar que sus vecinos lleguen a escuchar su voz, son ya pasadas de las once de la mañana, así que probablemente todos estén ya levantados, y los que no, nunca habían protestado ante su canto.

Al salir del baño decide arreglarse y toma una de sus cremas para mantener un cutis rebosante, casi de porcelana. Se maquilla sus ojos y su ceja, no tanto como lo hace en las noches, cuando actúa en su show, pero sí lo suficiente como para resaltar su belleza natural. Además, su piel blanca necesita color. Su negro y largo cabello lo recoge únicamente en una modesta coleta, lo cual la hace ver un tanto infantil, pero sin perder su atractivo.

Vestir siempre le complica la vida. No le gusta verse provocativa ni escandalosa, pero tampoco le agrada parecer monja y pasar completamente desapercibida, así que debe de hallar el equilibrio perfecto entre ser una vedette en las noches y una dama decente a la luz del día.

En esa mañana decide usar unos pantalones estilo capri (que llegan hasta arriba de la pantorrilla) color negro, blusa lila abotonada al frente y con los hombros al descubierto, con manga ¾ y unas lindas sandalias de plataforma anudadas a la altura de los tobillos.

Sí, al verse al espejo se da cuenta de que definitivamente su apariencia no podría ser mejor.

El día era hermoso. No hacia mucho calor a pesar de estar en pleno verano en zona costera. Definitivamente podría disfrutar más de ese día en compañía de un caballero gentil y apuesto, pero ese caballero aun no llegaba a su vida. Pensó en dar un paseo y decidió subir a un bote. Estar en el mar y sentir el movimiento de las olas la relajaría.

Al llegar al muelle uno de los dueños de una modesta embarcación, que aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años y era de tez negra, la saludó jovialmente:

-¡Señorita Tomoyo! Que alegría verla por aquí.

-Hola, señor Yuske, a mí también me da mucho verlo.

-Supongo que ha venido a dar un paseo, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es. Y no pensé en nadie más que en su bote.

-Señorita, sabe que me encanta su compañía, pero mi bote ya es viejo.

-Oh, vamos, no se preocupe. No pienso dar la vuelta al mundo, sólo quiero estar unos minutos en el mar para relajarme. Es más, acabando el paseo lo invito a comer un delicioso coctel de mariscos, ¿qué le parece?

-Bueno, una invitación así de una hermosa dama no se puede negar. Sólo espero que mi viejecita no se ponga celosa.

-¡Pues también invitamos a la señora Maki, no faltaba mas!

-Nunca pierda esa chispa, señorita Tomoyo, porque en verdad que eso la hace ser una dama encantadora. Ande suba antes de que el sol se ponga más fuerte y vaya usted a quemarse.

-¡Vamos entonces!

Al estar en la embarcación, Tomoyo recordó cómo es que había llegado a esa vida. El canto, el baile y la actuación siempre habían sido su más grande pasión desde que tenia memoria. Sus padres nunca habían estado de acuerdo. Provenía de una familia de estatus medio-alto. Nunca había sido rica, pero tampoco había sufrido de carencia económica. Cuando a los 15 años, luego de haber terminado la educación secundaria, enteró a sus padres de que su vocación era el mundo artístico, ellos le prohibieron determinantemente dedicarse a eso.

Ella comprendió su postura. Era hija única, y todo el mundo sabía que la mayoría de las vedettes eran prácticamente prostitutas. Decidió complacer a sus padres y estudio la preparatoria. Quiso entrar a una escuela universitaria donde la prepararan para actuar y ser una de las mejores actrices o cantantes, pero su padre le impuso estudiar la carrera de Derecho.

A estas alturas ella ya tenia 18 años, pudo haber elegido e incluso rebelarse ante los deseos de sus padres, pero en verdad no quería mortificarlos, así que renunciando a sus sueños se preparó para vivir complaciendo los de los demás.

Durante la primer semana de clases, sus padres sufrieron un accidente. O al menos así lo dijeron las autoridades. La realidad era otra, Kenji Daidouji había hecho negocios con contrabandistas de joyas. Gente sin escrúpulos, a quienes no les interesaba la familia o la vida de una persona. Kenji ya tenia una deuda bastante extensa con esa asociación, así que la única manera de quedarse con el dinero que Kenji tenia era eliminándolo. El dinero del seguro de vida que correspondía por derecho a Tomoyo pasó a manos de esa gente, dejando a la chica sin un centavo y sin patrimonio.

En esos momentos de desesperación es cuando se conocen a los amigos de verdad, y Tomoyo lo comprobó cuando Yukito Tsukishiro permaneció a su lado aun en esos terribles momentos. Él le dio el apoyo que ninguna otra persona le dio. Le abrió las puertas de su casa y le dijo que podía permanecer todo el tiempo que quisiera ahí. Yukito la veía como una hermana menor. Tomoyo sabía que con él jamás correría peligro. Él era coreógrafo de varias estrellas. Además de ser homosexual, aunque bastante discreto en sus relaciones de pareja.

Tomoyo le pidió que retomaran las clases clandestinas que él le dio cuando ella era niña. En aquellos tiempos Yukito era vecino de la pequeña Tomoyo y le tomó mucho cariño. La gentileza de Yukito la conmovía, pero no podía vivir a expensas de él por el resto de su vida. Con doce años de diferencia Yukito era a sus treinta años un experto en música y baile. La chica tenía una habilidad innata para ambas cosas, en eso no cabía duda, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella logró dominar ambas artes, y con Yukito como intermediario firmó un contrato para una gira por todo Japón. Eso sí, tuvo que cambiar su apellido por cuestiones de seguridad. Pasó de ser Tomoyo Daidouji a Tomoyo Taylor, y artísticamente la conocían como Amatista, nombre sugerido por Yukito, quien la había llamado así desde que era una niña, cuando la conoció, debido a su hermoso e inusual color de ojos. .

La gira que se había extendido por mucho tiempo y ahora, seis años después, ahí estaba ella, disfrutando de uno de sus lugares preferidos y siendo acariciada por la brisa marina.

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio, Tomoyo dejó salir un profundo suspiro, con lo cual atrajo la atención del señor Yuske.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señorita?

-No, no, para nada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque cuando uno suspira así es porque la vida lo ha decepcionado o porque se está profundamente enamorado. A su edad, no creo que sea lo primero. Su carácter es muy alegre como para que sea eso. Por otra parte, usted es muy bella, y estoy convencido de que debe tener a más de un pretendiente por ahí. Así que es el amor lo que debe tenerla suspirando.

-Pues sí y no. Suspiré por el amor, pero no porque haya llegado a mi vida, sino porque sigo esperándolo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted?

-Así es. Vera, desde niña tengo la ilusión de casarme vestida con un hermoso traje de novia. Amplio, hermoso y de un blanco reluciente.

-Bueno, sin ánimo de ofenderla, pero creo que eso de blanco es un poco difícil. Es decir, con su profesión, pues prácticamente ninguna mujer se casa así.

-Sí, sé lo que todos piensan de las vedettes, pero así como me ve, pues yo aun soy... usted sabe.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiere decir que usted todavía no...? Perdone la duda, pero no le creo.

-Ya ve que sí. A mis 24 años todavía sigo siendo señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡Que me muera aquí mismo si lo que dice usted es verdad!

Tomoyo sólo subió lo hombros como toda respuesta. Convencer a las personas no era nada sencillo, especialmente cuando no habían pruebas de por medio. Además de que no tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo. Pero bueno, aunque el señor Yuske le simpatizaba bastante, no tenía por qué hacerlo creer en algo que, aparentemente para él, resultaba en verdad imposible.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó que había agua dentro de la embarcación.

-¡¡Señor Yuske, mire!

-Ay Dios, se está metiendo agua.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo! –respondió algo alterada al ver la pasiva respuesta de su acompañante.

El señor se agachó para poder revisar el orificio, pero vio que era demasiado grande para poder cubrirlo con algo. Además, el bote estaba apunto de hundirse.

-Ya es tarde. No se puede hacer nada. Échese al agua señorita.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron. Tomoyo no era experta nadadora, pero sabía defenderse bastante bien.

-Ahora le creo señorita. Tenía usted razón. Por favor, discúlpeme por haber dudado de su palabra.

-No se preocupe, es normal que dudara. Oiga, ¿estamos muy lejos de la orilla del mar?

-Sí, vamos a tener que nadar mucho, espero que aguante.

-Con tal de seguir viviendo, claro que aguantaré. Pero lo que me preocupa es que por aquí hayan tiburones.

-Conozco esta zona del mar desde que era un crío, créame, acá no hay tiburones. ¡Que me muera aquí mismo si se nos aparece uno!

Definitivamente el truco le había dado resultado al señor Yuske por muchos años, pero ese día no debió haber dicho esas palabras, pues en ese preciso momento un par de tiburones blancos merodeaban la zona, y atraídos por el ruido que hacían al nadar, se acercaron rápidamente hacia Tomoyo y el señor Yuske...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, abre los ojos.

La chica de hermosa mirada amatista decide hacer caso a la petición que esa bella voz le hace desde hacía un buen rato. Curioso, ella hubiera creído que estaría postrada sobre alguna cama o al menos un sillón, ¡pero estaba de pie! ¿Desmayada y de pie? ¿Era eso normal?

Cuando mira a su alrededor se encuentra con un lugar que casi en su totalidad era blanco. Si, definitivamente estaba en un hospital, pero por ningún lado veía a las enfermeras o a los doctores. Y recordó que en los hospitales no había neblina, al menos no como la que rodeaba ese lugar. Además, ¿cómo estaba eso de que se había desmayado estando de pie? Mira su ropa. Nada de batas raras de hospital. Portaba la misma con la que se había subido al bote y estaba sin ningún daño. Pero traía sobre el pecho un cartel con un número: el 10103. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Que bueno que ya despertaste!

Volvió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado esa linda voz. Una hermosa jovencita, quizá de su edad o un poco más joven la miraba con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Sus ojos grandes y verdes parecían llenos de vida y alegría. El cabello era castaño y reluciente.

Vestía de blanco. Aunque no con el clásico uniforme de enfermeras. Quizás ella era voluntaria o algo así. Era muy conservadora, pensó Tomoyo, puesto que su falda llegaba a las pantorrillas y su blusa era de un blanco impecable. Una hermosa boina colocada de lado, al estilo francés, adornaba su cabeza. Sí en verdad esa chica era linda.

-Hola. Disculpa, ¿pero dónde estoy, qué hospital es este?

-Ahm... bueno, quizá te sorprendas un poco con lo que voy a contarte, pero...

En ese momento se escuchó el alboroto que hacia un hombre tras salir de una puerta que era bastante extraña. Al verlo, Tomoyo pensó en esos vaqueros del viejo oeste que veía en la televisión cuando era pequeña. Traía un sombrero parecido a aquellos, además de un par de pistolas y un bigote que le hacían parecer rudo.

-De ninguna manera voy a aceptar lo que ese tipo dijo. Yo no voy a ir para allá, así que consíganse otro.

-Señor McDouglas, no tiene opción. Usted mismo vio por qué decidieron lo que decidieron. Tiene muchos crímenes en su lista, así que venga con nosotros sin decir más. –le respondía pacientemente otro hombre, vestido también de blanco. Probablemente era algún enfermero o algo así, al menos eso pensó Tomoyo.

-¡Ya les dije que no voy y no voy! Y al que quiera obligarme ahorita mismo lo mato. Total, uno más no va a hacer ninguna diferencia.

Para dar pruebas de lo dicho sacó ambas pistolas de sus fundas y amenazó a los que Tomoyo supuso eran guardias de seguridad. Bajo otras circunstancias ella habría estado aterrada, pero no sintió ni pizca de miedo ante la acción del "vaquero", más bien miraba expectante la escena.

Al ver que los guardias no hacían nada por detenerlo, el hombre caminó en dirección contraria hacia donde lo habían conducido. Unos de los guardias levantó la mano y automáticamente el "vaquero" se detuvo. Fue como si le hubieran inyectado un tranquilizante, pero nadie disparó nada. Además, el tipo no perdió la conciencia, sólo se quedó paralizado. Los guardias fueron por él y lo condujeron hacia un ascensor.

Luego de que se cerraran las puertas Tomoyo vio con extrañeza que el número de los pisos iba en negativo. El ascensor se detuvo cuando marcó el piso –666 o sexto sótano.

-¡Que raro! ¿Viste que los números estaban descompuestos...? Por cierto, hay un olor muy desagradable... Como a azufre, ¿verdad? –comentó la chica de ojos amatistas.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió por toda respuesta. Sabía que Tomoyo no era tonta, así que pronto comprendería.

-¡Oye, espera! Esto no es un hospital, ¿verdad?

La chica castaña sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Ay no! Entonces no llegué a la orilla y... y... morí ahogada.

-Bueno, las cosas no fueron exactamente así.

-Espera, antes que nada, ¿quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Sakura y soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿Mi ángel de la guarda? ¡Ay, no sabes cuan feliz me hace conocerte! –Tomoyo la abrazó efusivamente, al separarse, vio que en sus manos habían plumas. Se sorprendió, pues a simple vista no se veían ningunas alas, pero bueno, eso en realidad carecía de importancia-. Sé que muchos dicen que ustedes no existen, pero yo siempre creí en ti. ¡Además, eres lindísima! Podrías ser una hermosa modelo o algo así.

Sakura se apenó ante los halagos de su protegida, así que se sonrojó y sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¡Pero eso quiere decir que en verdad estoy muerta! Bueno, siempre quise saber si había vida después de la muerte, y ya lo comprobé. Oye Sakurita, ¿y esto es el cielo? –preguntó la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-No.

-¡Estoy en el infierno entonces! –interrogó ahora con cara de pánico.

-No, no, tranquila. Digamos que estas en el medio.

De pronto, la extraña puerta de donde había salido el "vaquero", nuevamente se abrió, pero esta vez Tomoyo vio salir de ahí al señor Yuske.

-Mira, Sakurita, al menos veo a alguien conocido aquí. ¡Señor Yuske!

-Oh, señorita Tomoyo, ¿usted también? -preguntó el señor sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha.

-Pues sí, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-Discúlpeme, por favor. Si no hubiera dudado de su palabra...

-Ay, no se preocupe –replicó Tomoyo de forma relajada-. Además, todos tenemos que llegar a esto tarde o temprano, así que no hay problema.

-Gracias por ser tan gentil, señorita... Definitivamente usted se merece ir allá arriba y espero que yo también. ¡Que me muera aquí mismo, pero usted se va conmigo al cielo!

En ese momento, del ascensor salieron dos hermosos niños de tez negra y vestidos de una túnica deslumbrante. Ellos tenían alas y estas eran bien visibles. Tomaron de ambas manos al señor Yuske y lo jalaron al ascensor.

-Señorita Tomoyo, mire. ¡Sabía que aunque no los pintaran, habían angelitos negros! Hasta luego señorita. Nos vemos allá arriba.

El señor ingresó al elevador, pero esta vez el ascensor marcó el séptimo cielo. Tomoyo sonrió. Definitivamente ese día no era el correcto para que el señor Yuske repitiera esa frase, pero al menos se había ido a un buen lugar.

-Número 10103. Repito, número 10103.

-Ese es nuestro turno, vamos Tomoyo.

Ambas chicas ingresaron por la misma puerta por la que había salido el señor Yuske. No había nadie adentro, lo cual sorprendió a Tomoyo. Ni siquiera había una mesa o una silla.

-Su número –interroga una fuerte voz varonil.

-10103 –responde Sakura dando un paso adelante.

-¿Motivo del deceso?

-Su bote se hundió en medio del mar. Los tiburones se acercaron para comérsela. Yo la desmayé para que no sufriera.

-Una buena acción, muy bien Sakura.

De pronto, sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, apareció una brillante aureola. Sakura sonrió y Tomoyo también lo hizo. Después de todo su ángel le había ahorrado un terrible dolor. La curiosidad la carcomía, así que acercándose a ella, y en voz baja le preguntó:

-Sakurita, ¿él es...?

-Oh, no. Él es uno de sus secretarios. Es muy influyente.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji. –Comenzó a relatar la voz-. Cambió su nombre por Tomoyo Taylor en año 2000. Nombre artístico: Amatista. Edad: 24 años. Nacida en la Ciudad de Hiroshima el 3 de septiembre del año 1982. Sangre tipo A positivo. A los 3 años enferma de neumonía; sobrevive. A los 12 cae de una motocicleta; sobrevive. –en este punto Tomoyo sonríe, orgullosa de haber pasado por tantas cosas y seguir con vida-. A los 18 años atentado contra ella y sus padres; sobrevive. A los 20 enferma de tifoidea, sobrevive. A los 24 su bote naufraga; sobrevive.

-Ahm... espere, espere –interrumpe Sakura-. Me temo que hay un error. Ella no sobrevivió. Es decir, al naufragio sí, pero ella fue devorada por los tiburones.

-No, eso no dice aquí. Tomoyo se salva de eso. Tu protegida morirá en el año 2046 por un paro cardiaco.

-Entonces yo...

-Así es Sakura. Cometiste un error.

En ese momento la hermosa aureola que adornaba la cabeza de la angelical chica desaparece, lo cual la hace mostrar una triste mirada.

-Debes de repararlo de inmediato. Tomoyo Daidouji, tomará el cuerpo de la primera persona que muera.

Hasta ese momento Tomoyo sólo había escuchado, pero definitivamente lo último que dijo el secretario no le había gustado para nada.

-Espere un momento. Hasta donde entendí, el error fue de ustedes, no mío. Así que no veo por qué tengo que pagar yo por su equivocación. Por si no se ha dado cuenta , yo tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, me había esforzado mucho en mantenerlo así. Además, soy vedette y cantar es lo que más me gusta en la vida. Uno no puede ser vedette teniendo un cuerpo descuidado. Y si quieren que llegue a anciana, de algo necesitaré vivir. Sólo le pido que me pongan en un cuerpo lindo, alguien que sea de igual buen ver que yo. No importa que no cante para nada, sé que tengo talento innato, así que yo me encargaré de hacer esos cambios.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada con todas las barbaridades que Tomoyo había dicho. A un superior no se le podía hablar así, por lo que decidió modificar un poco el discurso de su protegida.

-Ahm... lo que ella quiere decir es que necesita un cuerpo útil para la labor que desempeña. Su talento es innegable, así que no podría realizar su arte si la materia no le ayuda.

-Bien, bien. Entiendo el punto. Creo que tiene razón. Y como bien dice, el error no fue de ella. En compensación tendrán 24 horas para hallar un nuevo cuerpo. Tomaran el de alguna persona que vaya a morir. Al salir te entregaran el itinerario, Sakura. Les deseo suerte.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Tomoyo-. De verdad que se lo agradezco, hasta pronto... No, mejor dicho hasta dentro de 40 años.

Continuara...

¡Hola, hola!

Sé que querrán patear mi lindo trasero cuando vean que he subido un nuevo fic y aun no actualizo el otro. Pero es que un buen día estaba viendo en la TV por cable un canal en donde pasan únicamente películas mexicanas, desde la época del cine de oro hasta las del nuevo cine mexicano.

Este fic estará basado en una que lleva el mismo titulo que el fic, y la protagonista es Silvia Pinal (la anfitriona de Mujer casos de la vida real) en sus años mozos.

Lamento decirles que durante un par de capítulos más no verán a Eriol. Lo siento, pero es cosa del trama, aunque cuando aparezca... bueno, sólo diré que les agradará su personalidad.

Bueno, por el momento estas son todas mis notas finales. Please, no te maten, les juro que pronto tendrán el nuevo capítulo de Return to me, es sólo que ha habido algunos problemas de inspiración, además de que mi Servidor de Internet ha estado fallando horriblemente. Please, comprendan mi triste situación... sola, desolada, abandonada en este mundo vacacionero, y sin poder conectarme a Internet... en fin, espero que empaticen con mi cruel situación.

Por fa, cuídense mucho. Azura, ánimo, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

BESOS!


	2. Éste no, éste tampoco ¡Pues ya qué!

CHICAS, ANTES DE QUE OTRA COSA PASE. POR EL MOMENTO ME VEO IMPOSIBILITADA PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS, SIN EMBARGO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO HARE.

HAY VARIAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HICIERON, PERO CREANME QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO TODAS O CASI TODAS QUEDARAN RESUELTAS.

SEGUIRE CON RETURN TO ME, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA, UNICAMENTE NECESITO UN POQUITIN DE TIEMPO, PUES POR COSAS AJENAS A MI, NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR EN ESTOS DIAS.

NO LAS MOLESTO MAS Y LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, OJALA LES GUSTE, AUNQUE PARA DECEPCION DE MUCHAS DE USTEDES, (POR NO DECIR TODAS) ERIOL AUN NO APARECE EN ESCENA, PERO YA LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO.

SI NO LES IMPORTA, ME GUSTARIA SEGUIR RECIBIENDO SUS REVIEWS, USTEDES BIEN SABEN LA FELICIDAD QUE ME DA RECIBIRLOS.

BUENO, LAS DEJO CON EL FIC, CHICAS, HASTA PRONTO. LAS QUIERO.

PILYCHAN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo y Sakura llegaron hasta la entrada de un centro nocturno. No era de los más lujosos, pero tampoco era de mala muerte. La chica de ojos amatista lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Este es el bar de Toshiro! Me tocaba dar función en la noche.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Vamos a buscar un lugar.

Antes de poder moverse de sus sitios, Tomoyo escuchó la voz del dueño del lugar, quien estaba sentado en la barra del bar. Él la había estado cortejando desde tiempo atrás. Toshiro era de esos hombres exageradamente apuestos. Nada en su apariencia denotaba defectos. Era un hombre atlético, con cuerpo musculoso, sin llegar a lo exagerado. Rasgos varoniles y modales perfectos. Cualquier mujer hubiera muerto por estar con él. Pero Tomoyo no sentía nada por su persona.

-¡Toshiro, hola! –gritaba la chica mientras agitaba la mano para saludarlo.

-Tomoyo, recuerda que ahora somos espíritus, nadie puede vernos, así que ni te esfuerces.

-¡Cierto, lo había olvidado! –dijo la muchacha bastante decepcionada.

Ella prestó entonces atención a la conversación que ese hombre y otro caballero sostenían mientras bebían una copa.

-Así que aun no encuentran a Amatista. –interrogó el hombre con el que platicaba Toshiro.

-No su cuerpo aun no aparece. Pero la policía ha investigado, y hay varios testigos que la vieron abordar un bote viejo que nunca regresó al puerto.

-¿De verdad? Es una pena. La chica era en verdad hermosa.

Tomoyo sonrió sintiendo como su ego aumentaba al saberse admirada.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo tú andabas detrás de ella. ¿Te la tiraste?

-¡Claro! ¿Con quien crees que hablas? –respondió Toshiro mostrando una divertida y altanera sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo, sorprendida, abría los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Y qué tal era? ¿Estaba tan buena como se veía?

-Y más que eso. No sabes. Estaba loca por mí. Ella quería amarrarme, pero tú me conoces. Eso sí, era una fiera en la cama. –agregó con cierta lujuria en su mirada.

Tomoyo sintió enfurecerse al escuchar semejantes mentiras. Ella ni siquiera había compartido un beso con ese tipo y ahora decía tantas bajezas sobre su persona.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Eso es lo que siempre pasa cuando la gente muere. O la alaban demasiado o la difaman como lo hace él. No dejes que eso te preocupe.

-¡Pero ahora mismo verá quien soy yo!

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tomoyo? Recuerda que no puede verte ni oírte, y sólo puedes tocar las cosas materiales durante menos de un segundo.

Avanzando con furia hacia donde estaba el hombre, trazó un plan rápidamente. Un golpe asestado por ella en el perfecto rostro de ese patán no sería tan efectivo ni tan doloroso, así que aprovechando que junto a él estaba sentada una mujer con un trasero bastante llamativo, acompañada por un caballero, pellizcó a la chica en dicha zona. La mujer pensó que Toshiro era quien la había tocado, así que sin esperar un segundo más volteó hacia él y le plantó semejante cachetada. El acompañante de la mujer, al ver su reacción, dedujo de inmediato lo ocurrido y se fue sobre Toshiro dándole fuertes y certeros golpes en el rostro.

Tomoyo reía de lo lindo al ver que ese desgraciado pagaba por hablar mal de ella. Sakura movía su cabeza en forma negativa mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria por su conducta.

De inmediato los guardias de seguridad entraron y separaron al hombre que golpeaba a Toshiro. El amigo del susodicho, al darse cuenta de que habían llamado demasiado la atención, dio rápidas indicaciones para que se iniciara el Show.

-Ya estuvo bueno de jueguitos Tomoyo, ya te desquitaste, ¿no? –dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas.

-Sí, con eso es suficiente. Al menos ese patán ya recibió su merecido. Mira, el espectáculo va a iniciar. Ven, esta mesa es la que mejor vista tiene del escenario.

Sentándose sobre dos sillas vacías se dispusieron a ver el show. Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las del escenario. Una hermosa mujer salió tras bambalinas moviendo su cuerpo en cadenciosos movimientos. Vestía únicamente un leotardo decorado con pedrería reluciente que hacia reflejar la luz. Su cabellera la traía suelta. Tras ella aparecía un joven hombre. Apuesto y con físico formidable. También era bailarín. En el show la chica era perseguida por el muchacho, quien traía un cuchillo en su mano derecha. Ella huía por todo el escenario mientras bailaba al son de los tambores que resonaban.

-¡Mira Sakurita! Ella es Chiharu, mi compañera. Es muy buena persona.

-Ex compañera, recuérdalo Tomoyo.

-Sí, bueno, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... –comentó la chica con desanimo.

Sakura abrió una pequeña libreta de color verde y se dispuso a leerla en silencio mientras charlaba con Tomoyo..

-Y qué me dices, ¿te agrada su físico? Se ve, que al igual que tú, se ha esforzado por mantenerlo en forma.

-Mmm... pues sí, es muy bonito.

-Bien, todo está listo entonces. –dijo Sakura a la vez que cerraba la libretita.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Quieres decir que Chiharu... morirá?

-Así es, esta misma noche.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Será un crimen pasional. Ella pensaba huir en unas horas con un millonario que le propuso matrimonio.

-Sí, lo sé. Él se llama Takashi Yamazaki. Se veía muy enamorado de ella. ¡No puedo creer que el muy sinvergüenza...!

-No, Tomoyo, no será él. Sigue viendo.

Para dar crédito a sus palabras, en ese preciso momento el chico que hacía el espectáculo con Chiharu la alcanzó. Ella trató de zafarse. Todos supusieron que de eso se trataba el espectáculo. Sin embargo, con el cuchillo, que todos pensaron era de utilería, le hizo una profunda herida al enterrárselo en el vientre. La chica cayó al piso desangrándose. Quienes conocían el número de inmediato supieron que eso no era parte del espectáculo, por lo cual corrieron a auxiliar a la bailarina y le dieron los primeros auxilios. Al asesino lo atraparon entre varios hombres. Él no opuso resistencia. De hecho parecía sorprendido al ver lo qué había hecho.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué dices? Es ahora o nunca. Querías un cuerpo bonito, ¿no? Ahí lo tienes.

-Pero no así. Yo no puedo entrar en ella. Mira como murió. Yo no era así.

Lo que presenció Tomoyo la dejó pensando. En verdad Chiharu era hermosa. Pero al ver lo que un hombre había sido capaz de hacer por conservarla a su lado, se dio cuenta que definitivamente no quería continuar con un tipo de vida así.

-¡Decídete niña, que el cuerpo se enfría!

-No, no, Sakura. Conseguiremos otra persona, pero Chiharu no.

-Bien, -dijo el ángel mientras dejaba salir un suspiro- como gustes. Viendo que aquí no encontraremos mucho, iremos a la Ciudad de Tokio. Ahí hay muchas muertes a diario. Estoy segura de que encontraremos a alguien que te agrade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

23 horas después.

-Tomoyo, por favor, ten compasión de mí. Llevamos horas buscando a tu futuro cuerpo y tú no puedes decidirte. Hemos presenciado al menos 70 muertes en esta ciudad en casi 24 horas. –replicó el ángel con fantasmagórica imagen mientras ella y su protegida se sentaban en una banca de un hermoso parque.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero todas esas mujeres tenían una vida muy alocada. Sé que ser una vedette no es la mejor carta de presentación, pero tú eres testigo de que era una mujer decente. Lo único que pido es un cuerpo donde me sienta feliz. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir ser una mujer decente y hermosa?

-Bueno, pequeña, estamos en el siglo XXI y en plena liberación femenina. La mayoría de las veces las dos cosas no pueden ir juntas, pero afortunadamente hay honrosas excepciones. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para encontrar una de esas excepciones. Recuerda que será tu cuerpo de aquí a lo que te quede de vida, así que espero que por fin te decidas.

Nuevamente, Sakura sacó esa extraña libretita verde, leyó algo en ella y dijo con agrado.

-Parece que estamos de suerte. Ahora mismo morirá una mujer. Tenia un año menos que tú y además era una persona muy decente. Vamos.

Las dos figuras desaparecieron, pues se transportaron a la velocidad del pensamiento, tal y como los ángeles lo hacen.

Esta vez llegaron a un hospital. Bueno, Tomoyo en 24 horas, había asistido más veces que durante sus 24 años de vida. Ella siempre fue muy alegre, a pesar de las circunstancias que rodearon su vida, así que cuando vio que un hombre leía el periódico sentado en la sala de espera no pudo evitar, al pasar frente a él, con un rápido manotazo, hacer que el periódico saliera volando sin razón aparente.

Otra vez ella reía a carcajadas mientras que Sakura únicamente levantaba su esmeralda mirada hacia al cielo, preguntándose hasta cuanto su protegida se comportaría de ese modo tan irracional.

Tomoyo volteó a verla y tuvo que ofrecer una disculpa por su conducta.

-Si la señorita lo desea, quizá podamos ir a ver el último cuerpo que tenemos en la lista. Pero debo advertirte Tomoyo que esta será tu última oportunidad. Si no te agrada esta persona, lamento decirte que los Superiores te pondrán en el lugar del que sea.

Sin decir una palabra más Sakura atravesó una puerta. Tomoyo sólo subió los hombros y la siguió.

-¡Oh, Tomoyo, pero mira que agradable coincidencia!

La aludida no comprendió de inmediato el comentario de su ángel. El lugar al que habían entrado era un laboratorio, o al menos eso parecía ser. Allí había una joven mujer, al parecer sumamente concentrada en las labores que realizaba. Frente a ella ardía un mechero Bunser y junto a él un soporte universal con una hoja de asbesto. Encima de ésta un matraz con cierta sustancia de color rojo. La mujer agregaba sustancias desde tubos de ensayo.

-¡Son como dos gotas de agua! –volvió a decir Sakura.

Tomoyo prestó atención a la mujer frente a ella. Tendría quizá su misma complexión. No, en realidad esa mujer era un tanto más esbelta, sin esas marcadas curvas que tenia el cuerpo de Tomoyo. En cuanto a la piel, eran del mismo tono, de eso no había duda. En el cabello había otra diferencia. Mientras que el de la chica muerta era azabache, el de la joven investigadora era rubio. El color de ojos era el mismo. Curioso, pensó Tomoyo, nunca creyó que encontraría a otra persona con ese inusual tono.

La ropa, definitivamente, era otra cuestión. Esa mujer aparentemente luchaba por esconder toda feminidad de su persona. La ropa que llevaba, además de simple, era horrible. Una blusa completamente abotonada casi hasta el cuello, con mangas ¾ y en tono gris era solo el inicio. La falda realmente era algo digno para llorar. Negra, en corte A y llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de los tobillos. No tenia ningún adorno o algún toque que la hiciera parecer aunque sea un poquito atractiva.

Los zapatos sí que eran un poema. Definitivamente las botas militares tenían más gracia que esas horribles cosas. Color negro, para variar, de suela de goma sin ningún toque femenino o un mínimo de tacón.

Ahora, criticando seriamente, se fue hacia la zona de su rostro. Sin duda la mujer era bella, pero no usaba ni siquiera lápiz labial. Sus mejillas tenían cierto rubor natural, pero eso no bastaba para resaltar la forma de su cara o para ocultar pequeñas imperfecciones que pudieran llegar a haber. Aparentemente esa mujer tenia suerte, puesto que a pesar de su descuido, su cutis era muy sano. Para finalizar el asunto habían dos cosas más. Número uno: anteojos. Unos horribles anteojos, casi de fondo de botella. El cristal era muy grueso y el armazón no hacia nada para ayudar a verlos más finos. Número dos: el peinado. ¿Qué de lindo podía tener un rodete mal hecho en la nuca? La respuesta era obvia, absolutamente nada. Tomoyo entendía que en las mañanas, cuando uno va a hacer ejercicio o a desayunar, ese peinado saca de apuros, pero definitivamente eso no funcionaba para ir a trabajar o andar en público.

Conclusión. Esa mujer necesitaba ayuda urgente con su aspecto. Sakura le había hecho un comentario ahora que lo recordaba. ¿Dos gotas de agua?

-Pues ella será de aceite Sakura. Mírala. No se preocupa por ella misma. Pero dime, quien es.

-Su nombre es Madison Hiragizawa. Tiene 23 años. Tiene licenciatura y maestría en medicina y es licenciada en derecho a tan corta edad. Aparentemente es una eminencia. Ferviente defensora de los derechos de las mujeres. Investigadora desde que estudiaba el bachillerato. Como veras, esta mujer es todo un modelo de rectitud y honestidad.

-Pero no entiendo. Siendo una mujer con tantas aptitudes, ¿cómo es que morirá tan joven?

-Mmm... eso no lo recuerdo, déjame revisar en mi libreta.

Sakura se concentró en revisar su libretita verde. Tomoyo, mientras tanto, veía como la joven mujer mezclaba una sustancia azul con la roja que seguía burbujeando en el matraz. De pronto hubo una terrible explosión. Madison salió volando varios metros atrás, terminando inconsciente en el piso. Sakura, obviamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

-Ya no busques Sakura. Fue una explosión.

-¡Es cierto, Tomoyo! Aquí lo dice. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –preguntó la joven ángel con sorpresa.

-Pues... mira hacia allá.

Sakura vio el ahora cadáver de la investigadora. Curiosamente, a pesar de la fuerza de la explosión, ni su rostro ni su cuerpo en si sufrieron lesiones o quemaduras que pudieran generar alguna cicatriz. Aparentemente, al menos eso dedujo Tomoyo, había perecido por desnucamiento.

-Pobrecilla. Ni hablar, así es esto de la vida. Bien Tomoyo. Es ahora o nunca. Recuerda, esta es tu última oportunidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, todos en el hospital habían escuchado la estridente explosión en el ala de investigaciones, por lo cual muchos se arremolinaron en el lugar. El primero en llegar a la zona fue el jefe del área de psiquiatría: Touya Kinomoto.

Él sabía que el ruido se había escuchado muy cerca de donde Madison tenia su laboratorio. Había autorizado a Madison para que realizara sus investigaciones. Al principio no quería, pero no podía negarle a su persona favorita semejante petición, sobre todo conociendo el deslumbrante currículo de la muchacha.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó a los enfermeros que se volcaron en la puerta.

-No lo sabemos. Escuchamos el sonido de la explosión y vinimos de inmediato.

-Madison, Madison. ¿Estas bien? –gritó mientras trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta-. ¿Y que rayos esperan para abrir esta maldita cosa? La doctora Hiragizawa estaba ahí dentro. Puede estar lesionada.

-Ya tratamos de abrirla, pero como la explosión fue desde adentro la puerta está atorada.

-¡Quítense de ahí! Voy a tener que tirarla –y para dar muestra de ello, con su atlético cuerpo comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la puerta chocando contra ella en repetidas ocasiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tomoyo, ya oíste. Están apunto de entrar y el cuerpo esta perdiendo por completo sus funciones.

-Ya sé, ya sé... No me presiones Sakura, aun no me he decidido.

-No hay tiempo. Te quedan cinco segundos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-La puerta esta cediendo, doctor Kinomoto, ya casi entramos.

En ese momento un preocupado muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos miel con un físico bastante apetecible se acercó al doctor.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué hay semejante alboroto?

-¿Y tú dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Por qué no estabas con Madison?

-Ella me pidió un café y fui por él. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé que demonios hizo esa niña, pero casi vuela el hospital

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Cuatro... tres... .

Tomoyo no se decidía. ¿Vivir como esa aburrida mujer el resto de sus días? Esa muchacha era su opuesto. Era las clásica mujeres intelectuales que se la viven juzgando a las que, como ella, se dedican a vivir de su imagen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Lo logró doctor! La puerta cedió –dijo el joven rubio-. Ahora hay que empujar, al parecer hay un mueble bloqueando la entrada.

-Sígueme Kaiokisuke. Hay que encontrar a Madison, seguramente tendrá serias lesiones.

-Claro, doctor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dos...

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Me quedo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Continuará...


	3. Amnesia conveniente

-¡Perfecto! No tienes que hacer nada en especial, sólo cierra los ojos...

Tomoyo cumplió con lo ordenado. Ella no supo que pasó, excepto que sintió como su alma se movía sin saber como ni hacia donde.

Un suspiro duró esa sensación. Un suspiro en el cual ella sintió literalmente que su alma atravesaba al cuerpo que anteriormente había estado tendido a sus pies.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el escritorio que la bloqueaba prácticamente salió volando ante la fuerte embestida que Touya Kinomoto le había dado a la puerta. Sakura vio al joven médico y sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella lo había visto desde hacia muchos años atrás. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él. Con sólo verlo supo de inmediato que definitivamente era una de las consentidas de Dios, pues se le permitió verlo a través del tiempo, y ahora, le era permitido estar tan cerca de él, como jamás lo había estado.

De pronto salió de sus cavilaciones. Ella estaba ahí por otra misión. Ahora, lo más importante, era vigilar que todo saliera bien con Tomoyo.

Touya corrió hacia el cuerpo de Madison. Un chequeo visual le permitió ver que no había hemorragias o heridas graves en el cuerpo, salvo unos cuantos rasguños y pequeños hematomas. De inmediato tomó sus signos vitales, y vio que estaban en perfecto estado.

-Parece que está bien.

El secretario de Madison, prestando más atención en ver las torneadas piernas de la chica, las cuales raramente eran vistas debido al casi masculino aspecto de ella, únicamente musitó sin quitar un segundo los ojos de ella...

-Sí, está bastante bien –musitó con especial énfasis en lo anterior.

Touya lo escuchó claramente. Debería darle una buena zarandeada a ese patán por semejantes pensamientos, pero ahora lo importante era Madison. Sin lesiones ni daños internos, en apariencia, lo mejor para ella sería llevarla a su casa. Él sabía la aversión que la muchacha sentía por los hospitales. Si trabajaba en uno, era porque sus investigaciones siempre estuvieron muy por encima de sus preferencias. Así que dio órdenes para que la investigadora fuese llevada de inmediato a su casa.

Tomoyo, ahora en el cuerpo de Madison, fingió estar desmayada, cosa que no le costó demasiado trabajo, pues en verdad se sentía agotada. El cuerpo que había ocupado al parecer no descansaba lo suficiente. Además, el golpe contra el piso que había recibido luego de salir expulsada por los aires en verdad le dolía.

Sin embargo, se dio permiso de abrir un ojo cuando la bajaban de la ambulancia, luego de cruzar un umbral lleno de flores. Subieron unos escalones y la metieron en una casa... corrección... en una mansión en verdad esplendorosa. Se quedó maravillada con los lujos que ahí habían. Definitivamente ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que pisaría una casa con semejante tamaño y riquezas. Incluso habían ido a recibirla cuatro de los sirvientes de la casa. Arriba de la chimenea del salón principal, Tomoyo pudo ver un enorme cuadro que mostraba la imagen de una mujer, joven, bella, pero con indumentaria varonil y un gesto bastante severo. Comprendió que esa muchacha era Madison. Vestía una túnica y en una mano sostenía una balanza. Su mano derecha estaba posada sobre un cráneo humano. Definitivamente ese cuadro brindaba una clara imagen de ella, en todo sentido.

Después, al mirar hacia arriba, vio a un joven moreno, alto y bastante atractivo, aunque se veía varios años mayor que ella. A simple vista le causó simpatía, algo semejante a lo que Yukito despertaba en su corazón. Luego, miró hacia un lado y lo que observó la dejó encantada. Un muchacho rubio, con rasgos delicados y labios perfectamente delineados. Su cabello echado hacia atrás. Y un aspecto perfecto, pulcro, impecable. Incluso Tomoyo podía oler su deliciosa loción. Definitivamente ese muchacho le agradaba. Y al parecer él y la ahora occisa sostenían algún tipo de relación, puesto que el joven, de más o menos su edad, parecía en verdad preocupado por su salud.

-Kaiokisuke, es imprescindible que le avises a Hiragizawa. Debe estar enterado del accidente. –dijo el doctor Kinomoto mientras entraban a la habitación de Madison.

-El problema es que esta de viaje. Creo que fue a Londres. –respondió el muchacho mientras colocaban la camilla encima de la cama y cubrían con frazadas el cuerpo de la chica.

¿Quién era ese tal Hiragizawa? Pensó Tomoyo. Quizá el padre de la muchacha. Pero Kaiokisuke en verdad era atractivo... Bueno, en realidad su nombre no lo era, en lo absoluto, pero algún defecto tenia que tener el pobre.

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! Tiene que volver lo antes posible.

-Bien, lo haré.

En ese momento Tomoyo abrió los ojos. Había oído una parte de la conversación, pero se sentía confundida. Así que se levantó gritando:

-¡Que esperan para levantar el telón! ¿Por qué no están listos los bailarines? Necesito mi vestuario. ¡La música! ¿Qué pasa con la música? ¿Que no ven que el público espera? ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

Luego de lo anterior se desvaneció un segundo, pero volvió a abrir los ojos y miró con sorpresa a quienes estaban en la habitación con ella, los cuales eran Touya Kinomoto, Kaiokisuke y una joven mucama.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que no nos reconoces, Madison?

-¿Madison? ¿Quién es Madison?

Touya pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente respondió.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Tomoyo. ¿Y ustedes?

-¿No sabes quienes somos?

-No, por eso les pregunté.

-Pequeña, será mejor que por el momento descanses, debes estar muy cansada. Mira, esto te ayudará a dormir.

Acto seguido, Touya inyectó en la vena de su brazo izquierdo un poderoso tranquilizante, mismo que no tardó ni medio minuto en hacer efecto.

Touya pensaba que Madison no sólo había olvidado a las personas que le rodeaba y a ella misma, lo cual era signo inequívoco de amnesia, sino que ahora había tomado otra personalidad. Era muy peligroso pedir o revelar información en el estado en el que ella se encontraba, por lo cual lo mejor era que descansara.

Una vez la dejaron instalada en su recamara. Touya salió y les informó a la mucama de Madison, una muchacha no muy atractiva, pero aparentemente muy trabajadora, y a Kaiokisuke el estado en el que se encontraba Madison.

-Aparentemente ella se ha golpeado al caer o algo debió lastimarle la cabeza, puesto que ella ha perdido la memoria, y más peligroso aun, ha creado otra personalidad para subsanar, de manera inconsciente, claro esta, a la persona que se perdió, es decir, Madison.

-¿Pero cómo puede ocurrir esto? –preguntó intrigado Kaiokisuke.

-Bueno, quizá es un mecanismo de defensa. Al saber que Madison no contaba con las medidas necesarias para afrontar los recuerdos que perdió y verse obligada así a ser informada e instruida por otros para hacer todo aquello que era capaz de hacer antes del accidente, ella misma ha creado otra personalidad, a la cual ella llama Tomoyo, para que tome su lugar. Así se valdrá por ella misma sin tener que someterse al hecho de ser una persona enferma que ha perdido la memoria de toda una vida.

-Doctor Touya, -dijo la mucama- ¿entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Tenemos que decirle quien es ella en verdad o debemos seguir su juego?

-Entiende algo: no seguiremos ningún juego, porque este asunto ¡no es ningún juego! La vida de Madison corre serio peligro. Piénsalo. Ella no ha creado toda esta historia así por que sí. Ella no es capaz de hacer frente a la situación de tener amnesia, por lo cual crea a Tomoyo. Si le hacemos ver que Tomoyo no existe y la obligamos a volver a ser Madison, habiendo olvidado su pasado, el shock puede ser demasiado fuerte, tanto que enloquecería. Debemos seguir la historia de lo que ella cree que es su vida, ¿entienden?

-Es decir que Madi... Tomoyo, ¿no debe saber que sabemos que ella no sabe lo que no quiere saber? -interrogó Kaiokisuke.

-Ahm... bueno, en resumen, podría decirse que sí.

-Está bien, doctor, cuente conmigo –respondió la mucama.

-Obviamente conmigo también.

-Ahora es necesario que Hiragizawa sepa lo que pasó. Comunícate con él lo antes posible.

-Esta bien. Le enviaré un correo electrónico o un mensaje a su celular. No sé si llegará hasta Inglaterra, pero haré lo que se pueda.

-Bien, bien... De cualquier forma, recuerdo vagamente que Madison me informó que Hiragizawa llegaría hasta mañana, así que quizá podremos interceptarlo, puesto que te veré aquí a las nueve de la mañana, supongo que a esa hora habrá terminado el efecto del tranquilizante. De cualquier forma, dejaré aquí una enfermera para que esté al pendiente de Madison.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces, Doctor. Señor Kaiokisuke, que descanse.

-No, no. Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí por si ella despierta. Es cosa poco probable, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si me quedo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mañana. Que descansen.

Touya regresó al hospital, no podía abandonar sus deberes, por mucho que quisiera estar con Madison más tiempo. El asistente de la chica permaneció en la casa hasta casi las nueve de la noche, después tuvo que retirarse a su propio hogar.

Así, ambos caballeros salieron de la mansión dejando a la empleada domestica y a una enfermera a cargo de la muchacha que se encontraba postrada en una enorme y elegante habitación.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Tomoyo recordaba, aunque fuese en sueños, lo que había sido su vida, antes del terrible accidente. Una vida a la que amó intensamente, y a la que por cierto, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar:

Flash Back

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos esta noche al salón nocturno "Gardenias", que se complace en presentarles el espectáculo principal de esta noche. Con ustedes, la más preciosa de las vedettes, una joya en toda la extensión de la palabra... ¡AMATISTA!

Tomoyo apareció en pista. Un rojo vestido ajustado cubría su perfecta figura. A diferencia de muchas de las cantantes y bailarinas, ella no poseía esa delgada silueta que las caracterizaba. Su cuerpo estaba moldeado por perfectas curvas que eran aun mas pronunciadas con el vestuario que portaba.

No cabe duda que la belleza no necesita de lujos, pues el vestido era bastante sencillo: corte halter, con escote en V que resaltaba, sin parecer vulgar, sus atributos; largo hasta las pantorrillas, y para complementar, unas finas zapatillas doradas, con diez centímetros de altura, que la hacían parecer aun más alta de lo que era.

Su larga cabellera la llevaba suelta, sin embargo, una hermosa peineta recogía la mitad de su cabello en una especie de rodete a la altura de la nuca, permitiendo que unos cuantos rizos permanecieran libres de ataduras.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, el publico pareció hipnotizado con su hermosa voz.

_No me conoces y hace tres noches que dormiste entre mis brazos._

_Ya no recuerdas las tantas cosas que conmigo hiciste tú_

_¿Cómo creerte? Si te morías cada vez que me besabas_

_Y hasta decías haber anhelado siempre una mujer como yo_

_En ocasiones tapé tu boca para que no se escucharan_

_Los fuertes gritos enloquecidos que brotaban de tu ser_

_Ahora te empeñas en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos_

_Pones la cara como sintiendo enojos, como si yo fuera una extraña en tu vida_

_Si esa es tu forma, lamento mucho haber estado contigo_

_Aunque confieso y pongo a Dios como testigo_

_Que estoy muriendo por tenerte una vez más._

_No me conoces, y hasta una foto me pediste aquella noche_

_Para guardarla y acariciarla cuando te acuerdes de mi_

_Ahora te empeñas en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos_

_Pones la cara como sintiendo enojos, como si yo fuera una extraña en tu vida_

_Si esa es tu forma, lamento mucho haber estado contigo_

_Aunque confieso y pongo a Dios como testigo_

_Que estoy muriendo por tenerte una vez más._

En un breve interludio, donde se dejaban escuchar los tambores, un saxofón y un violín, Tomoyo comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente, acompañada de los bailarines, por toda la pista, siendo iluminada por las luces y haciendo estremecer a más de uno de los caballeros.

Uno de ellos, un acaudalado hombre a juzgar por el corte de su ropa y su porte, llamó a Naoko, la chica que vendía cigarros portando una bandeja.

-Dale este sobre a Amatista. Dile que espero que me reciba en su camerino cuando termine su show.

-Lo siento, señor, pero la señorita Amatista no recibe ese tipo de visitas. –dijo la muchacha mientras le devolvía el sobre que por simple inercia había tomado.

-¿Tienes idea de quien soy yo, mocosa?

-Claro que lo sé, señor. Pero ella nunca ha recibido visitas en su camerino. Si gusta puede hablar con el gerente del lugar.

-Déjalo así, niña. Ahora vete, quiero seguir viendo el espectáculo.

_No me conoces, mi amor, nadie sabrá de lo nuestro_

_De aquella noche sin freno, del temblor de mi cuerpo_

_Y del calor de tus besos. No, no me conoces_

_Pero tú y yo lo sabemos, pero tú y yo lo sabemos_

_Que fuiste leña y yo fuego_

_Y ahora resulta que no soy suficiente para ti... ¡Ooh!_

_No, no me conoces, _

_Pero tú y yo lo sabemos que fuiste leña y yo fuego._

La lluvia de aplausos cae de inmediato sobre Tomoyo, quien sonríe con sinceridad y se inclina agradeciendo esas muestras de afecto. Sale del escenario y entra a su camerino, donde sabe, no será molestada.

Ella estaba acostumbrada al cuchicheo de algunas de las estrellas con quien a veces compartía el escenario en lo referente a que nunca hablaba con nadie cuando terminaba el espectáculo. Sabia que la llamaban hipócrita, falsa, mustia, y demás peyorativos, pero a ella eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Estaba conciente de que algunos hombres le ofrecían cifras estratosféricas de dinero por compartir con ella su camerino por unos cuantos minutos. Quizá mucho sólo querían hablar, pero ella tenia la firme meta de casarse de blanco sin tener nada de que avergonzarse.

Definitivamente el dinero es tentador, pero cuando alguien tiene principios, o un sueño bien cimentado, no importa lo que los demás digan o hagan, nada hace que se desvíe de su meta.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Pasaron algunas horas, eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando Tomoyo despertó. No había nadie en la habitación, por ello se incorporó sobre la cama. Demasiado cansada como para ponerse de pie, se limitó a quedarse sentada y llamó a Sakura.

-Dime, Tomoyo, aquí estoy. –comentó la hermosa figura angelical mientras se hacía visible.

-Vaya lugar al que me has traído. Este sitio en verdad es hermoso. Sabía de la existencia de este tipo de palacios por las revistas de espectáculos que leo, pero nunca imaginé que entraría en una.

-Pues te recomiendo que vayas acostumbrándote, porque éste será tu hogar de ahora en adelante.

-Créeme que no me costará ningún trabajo, sobre todo con el chico que está allá afuera preocupándose por mí.

-¿Quién? ¿To... Touya?

-No, según entendí, Touya es el hombre moreno, alto, y también muy apuesto. Pero yo me refería al otro; al rubio de hermosos ojos azules. En verdad parecía preocupado por mí, ¿no lo crees, Sakurita?

-Yo sólo te recomiendo que antes de hacer cualquier barbaridad, primero conozcas el lugar y a la gente. Eres nueva aquí, recuerda que Madison tenia su propia vida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo soy Tomoyo, no Madison. Mi vida era otra, y trataré de que vuelva a ser la de antes.

-Pienso que ahora estas muy cansada y no ves las cosas con claridad. Descansa, pequeña Tomoyo, y mañana veremos qué pasa, ¿te parece?

-Aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, creo que tienes razón en algo: necesito descansar –en ese momento, la chica de ojos amatista da un largo bostezo-. En serio que esta mujer trabajaba en exceso. Además, me duele la espalda y la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente, necesito unas horas de sueño reparador... Como bien dices, ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

-¡Al fin me haces caso! –comentó la bella ángel con una radiante sonrisa-. Además, la enfermera que Touya te dejó no tardará en venir a dar su ronda de cada hora. Que duermas bien, pequeña. Nos veremos en un rato. ¡Sueña con los angelitos!

Pasaron un par de horas sin que nada perturbara el silencio de la mansión. Hasta que un hombre joven entra a la misma. A simple vista parece cansado. Mira la columna del reloj y ve que son las cuatro de la mañana.

No cree prudente molestar a nadie, así que dispuesto a dormir hasta donde su cuerpo se lo pidiera se dirige a su habitación, aun con su equipaje en las manos.

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, su aspecto era impecable. Su cabellera azulada estaba perfectamente echada hacia atrás. El traje era de un sobrio tono azul con rayas de gis en todo gris. Una camisa blanca y una corbata de rayas diagonales en color azul medio complementaban su atuendo. El abrigo negro que había usado durante el trayecto del avión hacia su casa ahora estaba colgado en un perchero.

Supuso que ella estaría dormida, así que no quiso molestarla. Tomó su pijama, se cambio y cuando se sentó a orillas de la cama para deshacerse de sus anteojos y tomar un merecido descanso notó que la puerta que conectaba la habitación de al lado con la suya estaba emparejada.

Una sonrisa juguetona iluminó su varonil y atractivo rostro. Tal vez no estaba tan cansado como pensaba... Poniéndose de pie tomó su bata de fina seda, se la colocó y caminó con pasó ligero hacia la habitación contigua. Del mismo modo se acercó a la enorme cama. Había que subir un escalón para poder tumbarse en ella. Sin encender la luz de la lámpara subió a la cama y contempló con exquisitez el espectáculo que se le ofrecía.

-¡Eres hermosa! –susurró en su oído.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, soñaba con ese último instante de su vida. Estaba en el bote, siendo mecida por el mar y acariciada por los rayos del sol. Un libro era su única compañía. De pronto, un cálido aliento sopló contra su oído causándole leves cosquillas. El olor de una colonia deliciosa colonia de hombre invadió sus sentidos.

-Preciosa, estoy de vuelta... Despierta y te demostraré lo mucho que te extrañé...

Unos brazos rodearon su talle mientras esa cálida y perfecta voz de hombre le decía:

-Despierta... te extrañé.

Él, complacido, veía como ella sonreía de esa manera que tanto le fascinaba entre sueños.

Ella, en medio de esas sensaciones, tuvo la certeza de que sólo un hombre podía hablarle de esa manera, así que le respondió:

-Te he dicho que no te vayas por mucho tiempo... Kaiokisuke, mi amor...

Eriol Hiragizawa se quedó helado cuando escuchó a su hermosa esposa susurrar ese nombre...

Continuará...

HOLA!!

Lo sé, lo sé, una eternidad sin actualizar es una cosa imperdonable. Y apelo a su misericordia para que no me maten por ello.

Ya sé que algunas de ustedes me perdonaron el que matara a Tomoyo, pero por fa, ténganme compasión, mi semestre aun no termina y yo no pude evitar enviarles este capitulo. Creí que era mi obligación luego de los lindos reviews que me han enviado.

Que dicen, ¿me perdonan?

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa: Han escuchado esa canción? Su nombre es NO ME CONOCES, la canta mi muy querido Marc Anthony (Jennifer López me lo robó) el ritmo es muy suave, sin embargo, hay un interludio (según recuerdo de mis clases de música, así es como se le llama) donde suenan varios instrumentos de una forma bastante cadenciosa. Bueno, no pude evitar visualizar a "Amatista", primero, entonando esa canción, y luego, bailándola.

Y para las chicas que querían matarme y luego bailar sobre mi tumba... NUESTRO QUERIDO ERIOL APARECIO!!! Y el misterio fue develado, ahora saben qué clase de lazo lo une a Madison y el por que de su apellido.

Por cierto, les adelanto, el matrimonio que ellos tienen no es nada normal, y ya verán por qué...

Bueno, como les dije, estoy en plenos trabajos finales, pero mi luz al final del túnel es que en dos semanas termino mi séptimo semestre, así que espero que no les moleste el que no haya respondido sus comentarios. Pero les mando un beso directo al corazón a ustedes, chicas, que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme llegar su opinión en lo referente a este nuevo proyecto.

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A:

José Maria

Grety Kinomoto (2 reviews)

Hikari-9 (2 reviews)

Shami (2 reviews)

Basileia (2 reviews)

Zhapi-chan (2 reviews)

Miikan (2 reviews)

LaUrAcCs&C10793

Black Tears Kyo (2 reviews)

Azura Jekyll

Sailor Alluminem Siren

2Miru

Lokurashiphop

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESO SEA ANTES DEL 2007, AUNQUE NO GARANTIZO NADA, PERO PRONTO TENDRAN TAMBIEN EL DE RETURN TO ME.

LAS QUIERE!!

PILY-CHAN


	4. ¿Tenía un esposo y no me lo dijiste?

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Preciosa, estoy de vuelta... Despierta y te demostraré lo mucho que te extrañé..._

_Unos brazos rodearon su talle mientras esa cálida y perfecta voz de hombre le decía:_

_-Despierta... te extrañé. _

_Él, complacido, veía como ella sonreía de esa manera que tanto le fascinaba entre sueños. _

_Ella, en medio de esas sensaciones, tuvo la certeza de que sólo un hombre podía hablarle de esa manera, así que le respondió:_

_-Te he dicho que no te vayas por mucho tiempo... Kaiokisuke, mi amor... _

_Eriol Hiragizawa se quedó helado cuando escuchó a su hermosa esposa susurrar ese nombre... _

Y de pronto, Tomoyo sintió que era traída de vuelta a la realidad de una manera no muy bella, pues la zarandearon de una forma relativamente suave, pero para alguien que está entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, definitivamente ese no es un muy grato modo de despertar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un apuesto hombre. Sin lugar a dudas era uno de los más atractivos que había visto en su vida, y su mirada era lo más encantador que tenia... en ese momento pensó que podría pasar toda la eternidad mirando ese par de ojos azules postrada en su mullida y confortable cama... ¡Cama!

Bien, si la sacudida no había logrado conectarle las neuronas, el hecho de recordar que estaba en ropa de dormir, a más de media noche y con un hombre en su cama provocó lo mismo que un cubetazo de helada agua.

-¿Que rayos está haciendo en mi cama? ¡Pervertido! ¡Auxilio, auxilio! –gritó la aterrada muchacha a todo pulmón.

Ella se enderezó tan precipitadamente, que Eriol retrocedió un tanto asustado por la reacción de su esposa, por lo cual cayó de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe.

Mientras trataba de reincorporarse, Eriol pensaba que esperaba cualquier clase de recibimiento por parte de su esposa, excepto eso que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba conciente de que tres semanas de ausencia en un matrimonio eran algo verdaderamente considerable, sin embargo, no pensó que ese lapso de tiempo sirviera para que Madison incluso olvidara su rostro. Este hecho lo tomó por sorpresa durante unos segundos, pero de pronto recordó por qué había tenido que despertarla de aquella brusca forma.

-Así que ahora pretendes que no me conoces... ¡Claro! Eso era lo único que me hacía falta. Salgo del país por unas semanas para arreglar importantes negociaciones y a mi regreso encuentro a mi esposa hablando entre sueños. Y bueno, eso no me sorprendería, siempre has sido bastante excéntrica, pero lo que no puedo tolerar es que entre sueños ¡menciones a tu amante!

-¿Amante? ¿Cuál amante? ¿Cuál esposa? ¿De qué está usted hablando? ¡Yo soy una señorita decente! ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi habitación así? –Tomoyo brincó de la cama mientras trataba de poner una distancia bastante prolongada entre ese atractivo desconocido y ella.

-¡Señorita, como no! Que rápido se te olvidaron dos años de matrimonio y todo lo que eso implica. –respondió él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No se atreva a dar un paso más o yo... yo... –en ese momento tomó una lámpara que estaba junto a su cama. A duras penas podía cargarla, pero con tal de protegerse de ese hombre, no importaba que tuviera que cargar una tonelada- ¡Le aventaré esto!

-Si al menos pudieras soportar el peso, lucirías más amenazante, créeme. Y ya basta de farsas, Madison. No vas a engañarme con eso de que no recuerdas que soy tu esposo.

-¡Mi esposo! ¡Lárguese de mi habitación ahora mismo antes de que llame a la policía!

-¿Y qué piensas que van a hacerme? ¿Correrme de mi propia casa? Pero no te preocupes Madison, después de todo, bien sé que yo tengo la culpa... He accedido a todas esas absurdas ideas tuyas sin atreverme a cuestionar nada. Te he dado todo el apoyo que necesitas con ese "experimento" que llevas meses realizando... Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir eliminar por completo al hombre en el proceso de la fecundación. ¡Y lo peor es que piensas aplicar esa idea tuya en nuestro propio matrimonio! –la expresión del chico de pronto se volvió bastante sombría, parecía en verdad decepcionado, como si todas sus ilusiones de pronto hubiesen muerto. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, y continuó hablando.

Tomoyo, en realidad, apenas y comprendía la mitad de lo que ocurría. Ella ni siquiera sabía que Madison estuviese casada. Nadie se lo advirtió. Y sabía que ese trabajo le concernía exclusivamente a Sakura. ¡En que demonios estaba pensando ese Ángel Guardián! ¡Cómo pudo meterla en semejante predicamento sin una breve advertencia! Sólo pensar que pudo haberse ahorrado esa terrible escena con el atractivo hombre encolerizado, hizo que ella misma se encendiera como pólvora.

-Y yo estuve dispuesto a consentir tu idea con la esperanza de que pronto te cansaras de ella. –continuó Eriol con su monólogo.- Con la esperanza de que nuestro amor fuera más fuerte. ¿Sabes? No voy a reclamarte nada porque...

-¡No siga tuteándome! Yo nunca le he dado mi permiso para hacerlo. –dijo Tomoyo al borde de un colapso nervioso por seguir escuchando las quejas de ese hombre para con su esposa. Ella ni siquiera era la esposa, así que no tenía por qué reclamarle nada.

Sin embargo, la melancolía que embargaba a Eriol se convirtió en una ira desenfrenada. Sus ojos azules estaban prácticamente echando chispas. Tomoyo sintió que su instinto de auto conservación la hacia retroceder y permanecer lejos del alcance de ese hombre. Podía ver claramente que era alto, fuerte, atlético. Caer en sus manos sería una sentencia de muerte.

Eriol se puso de pie nuevamente, caminó hacia Tomoyo, y por cada dos pasos que ella daba para alejarse, él daba una zancada, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-¡Ya basta! No conseguirás nada con esta farsa que has montado. Ahora mismo me explicaras desde cuando tienes esa aventura con ese estúpido secretario tuyo aunque tenga que obligarte a hablar.

Jamás en su vida Tomoyo había visto a un hombre tan encolerizado. Bueno, quizá esa no era la palabra apropiada, porque en realidad parecía estar decepcionado. Pero definitivamente, la combinación de celos, rabia y tristeza no era lo más sano.

Tomoyo se aferró con muchas más fuerzas a la lámpara. Aparentemente a él no le daba miedo el que ella pudiera lanzarla.

-¡Le advertí que no se acercara! De verdad, no quiero hacerle daño. Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero le aseguro que sé defenderme.

Él seguía avanzando sin que la amenaza de sufrir un descalabro por culpa de la lámpara surtiera efecto. Bueno, si ese tipo no creía que ella podía defenderse, peor para él.

Su instinto de supervivencia la instó a defenderse hasta con los dientes, por lo cual, sin pensárselo más, puso sobre su cabeza la lámpara y se la arrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Eriol logró esquivar el fabuloso lanzamiento de la chica. Definitivamente quería protegerse de él, y eso le impactó al joven, pues no había estado consciente del terror que le había causado a la mujer que amaba. Eso lo dejó frío por unos momentos. Se arrepintió al instante de su conducta, pero lo que más taladró su cabeza fue el hecho de que no esperaba que su esposa estuviera tan deseosa de librarse de él.

Tomoyo también se sorprendió. Fue sincera cuando le dijo que no quería hacerle daño, pero es que en verdad sintió miedo cuando vio la mirada que le dirigía. Sin embargo, sabía que esa batalla aun no terminaba, así que lo más racional que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr hacia la única puerta que encontró abierta, la cual, por cierto, conectaba al otro cuarto.

Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con pasador. Lo primero era su propia seguridad. Además, estaba segura de que no le había hecho ningún daño a ese hombre.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta con insistencia. Y se asustó más cuando escuchó la voz de Eriol.

-Madison, tú ganas. Necesitamos hablar y lo haremos como lo que somos: dos personas civilizadas, pensantes y concientes de que no habrá problema si nos decimos las cosas como son. Abre la puerta y arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas.

-No lo haré. Le pedí que dejara de tutearme y ha hecho caso omiso de ello. Además, no es correcto que un hombre esté en la habitación de una señorita a mitad de la noche.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? Te lo advierto, me estoy cansando de tratarte con gentileza. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Si tú me explicas tus motivos para preferir a ese estúpido secretario tuyo en vez de nuestro matrimonio, yo te daré el divorcio y lo que te corresponde por estos años de casados. Sólo quiero pedirte que seas sincera conmigo.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo, terca como era, de ninguna manera quería estar en la misma habitación que ese hombre, y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

-Ya le dije que no tengo nada que hablar con usted. No lo conozco y no quiero conocerlo.

-Hasta aquí llegué, Madison. ¡Abre esa puerta a la cuenta de tres o la derribaré ahora mismo!

Tomoyo sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de lograrlo. Necesitaba ayuda, y la única persona, (si es que se le podía llamar persona) que la podía auxiliar era Sakura, y no dudó en llamarla.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! Ven aquí ahora mismo. Arregla el lío en el que me has metido.

-¿Perdón? –respondió Sakura mientras se hacía visible, estaba sentada en la amplia cama de Eriol- ¿Yo te metí en un lío? ¿Soy yo la que insiste en vivir la vida que perdió?

-¡UNO! –escuchó la varonil voz del hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Yo no perdí nada! No fue mi culpa morir. –caminó furibunda acercándose a la angelical chica.

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos mientras respondía.

-Claro, yo soy la culpable. Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo reclamarías.

-¡DOS!

-No, no, no... Sakurita, no puedo culparte a ti. Pero ayúdame, ese hombre está loco. Es capaz de matarme. Cree que soy su esposa y además, que le soy infiel.

-Pues mejor ábrele antes de que te quedes sin puerta.

-¡TRES!

Tomoyo corrió hacia la puerta, y rezando para que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, tomó el seguro. Dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió.

Eriol dio un par de segundos más para que Madison accediera a hablar con él, pero al ver que no lo hacía, tomó impulso retrocediendo un par de metros para, de una buena vez, abrir esa maldita puerta. Arrojándose con toda su fuerza, fue incapaz de frenar cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta a unos cuantos centímetros antes de que él se estampara contra la misma.

El pobre terminó topándose con la cama a mitad de su carrera y como consecuencia cayó sobre ella. Pero el impulso, incluso hizo que diera una maroma y cayera en el piso con los pies elevados sobre su cabeza.

Tomoyo en verdad sintió deseos de reír. Pobre. Pero él solito se lo había buscado.

-¿Está usted bien?

-No fue nada... Madison quiero decirte que...

-Me llamo Tomoyo señor. Absténgase de tutearme y de tomarse cualquier atribución conmigo. Usted tiene razón, debemos hablar, pero lo haremos mañana, como cualquier persona decente, ¿le parece?

Eriol no lo creía. Hasta se había inventado un nombre. Es que veintiún días no eran suficientes para que una persona perdiera la cordura. Mucho menos para una con la inteligencia que Madison tenía. La vio salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la suya.

La chica cruzó la puerta y cerró con seguro, tratando de resguardarse durante lo que quedara de noche de ese hombre histérico.

-Bien Madi... tienes razón, somos dos personas inteligentes y civilizadas. Y antes que nada, te respeto. Esa puerta estará cerrada hasta que tú misma la abras. Yo no te obligaré a nada. Que descanses, mañana charlaremos.

-Gracias y que tenga buenas noches.

Ambos se alejaron de las puertas de los dormitorios. Eriol pensaba en las cosas que tendría que arreglar con su esposa. El divorcio parecía inminente. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Madison era una dama, y ante todo la respetaba, pero ese infeliz secretario se las pagaría. Como que se llamaba Eriol Hiragizawa.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, en el preciso momento en el que entró, volvió a ver a su querida guardiana sentada en la silla que estaba en el tocador. El que no apareciera su reflejo en el espejo no fue cosa sorprendente. Pero eso sí, no tardó ni un segundo en decirle todo que se estaba guardando:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta mujer tiene esa bestia como esposo?

-Me culpas de todo lo que está ocurriendo, ¿verdad?

-Sakurita, has hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme, no podría a ti culparte de nada. Excepto de una cosa. ¿Por qué no me advertiste que esta mujer está casada?

-Estaba -corrigió Sakura.

-Como sea, la cuestión es que él cree que yo soy Madison.

-Y en cierta forma lo eres.

-No, yo soy Tomoyo, mi profesión es ser bailarina y cantante. No soy la señora Abogada y Doctora.

-Pero todos creen que así es...

-Y ese es mi problema. Ellos no me ven como soy en realidad. Por ejemplo, tengo el gran dilema de elegir entre ese guapísimo hombre rubio, y la fiera que tengo por esposo...

-Que... ¿tienes?

-¡Tenía... tengo... no! Que Madison tenía. ¡Míralo, es un odioso!

-Pero es atractivo, ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno, eso no se puede negar. Tiene unos ojos preciosos. Lástima que tenga ese temperamento de los mil demonios.

-No puedes culparlo sólo a él. Tú también tienes un genio...

-Ése no es el punto. Ahora tengo que pensar en lo que haré. Es decir. Madison ya estaba casada con Eriol, y no está de mal ver... pero a mí el que me gusta es Kaiokisuke.

-Tienes que ser razonable. Eriol era el esposo de Madison, y por lo visto, un buen esposo, pues en mis registros no tengo ni una sola acusación contra él. Es un hombre intachable, y sobre todo amaba a su esposa fervientemente.

En ese momento, sobre la cabeza de Sakura apareció una brillante aureola, muy parecida a la que Tomoyo había visto cuando estaban ante el Secretario. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes hacía o decía algo que sus superiores aprobaban aparecían eres tipo de insignias, que bien podrían equipararse a las que les dan a los _boys scouts_.

-He ahí el dilema. A su esposa. ¡Madison y yo sólo nos parecíamos en las facciones! Pero por lo que veo, no somos ni remotamente parecidas... ¿crees que él no terminaría dándose cuenta de la diferencia?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tienes que tomar una decisión Tomoyo. Pero piénsalo bien, porque de eso dependerá el resto de vida que te quede por vivir, y como recordarás, será mucha.

Otra aureola deslumbrante apareció encima de la que anteriormente había aparecido. Definitivamente Sakura era un ángel sumamente prudente. Sonrío al sentirse merecedora de semejante distinción.

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero es que... no puedo pensar... Dime, Sakura, ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?

-Bueno, pues yo probaría antes de decidirme. Podría ver si Eriol es mejor que Kaiokisuke sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Tienes dotes de actriz, bien podrías fingir algo, amnesia, o algo así, y ver quien de ellos te conviene más.

Y de pronto, ambas aureolas desaparecieron. Sakura azotó la planta de su pie derecho contra el suelo debido a la frustración.

-Oh, oh... Lo siento, Sakurita. Creo que allá arriba no están muy conformes con tu consejo. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, me has sido de muchísima ayuda. Tienes razón. Eso es lo que haré. Mañana mismo empezará la operación "Tomoyo recupera su vida" Hicieron muy bien en elegirte como mi Ángel de la Guarda. Gracias Sakurita.

Tomoyo abrazó con efusividad a la jovencita de preciosos ojos verdes, mientras ella respondía el abrazo.

-Está bien, está bien... Ya que yo misma te metí esa idea en la cabeza, no puedo reclamarte nada. Sólo te pido que seas prudente. No cometas tantas tonterías, por favor. Si en vida fuiste una chica responsable, sigue siéndolo por favor, es todo lo que te pido.

Y Sakura miró hacia arriba esperando que la recompensaran por su buen consejo, pero esta vez no apareció nada. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Descuida. Deja todo en mis manos. Todo saldrá bien. Y ahora a descansar. Mañana será otro día.

-Buenas noches Tomoyito, que descanses.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, ya verán lo que les espera a todos los involucrados en esta historia cuando Tomoyo entre en acción... Ay, pobre de Eriol, su querida amatista le sacará canas verdes, ya lo verán.

Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, si leyeron RETURN TO ME sabrán el motivo... Pero ojalá pueda resarcir mi error con los capítulos venideros.

Mil gracias por la tremenda respuesta que he recibido con este fic. En verdad me siento sumamente dichosa de realizarlo, especialmente porque está basado en una película 100 mexicana.

Una de las preguntas que más recibí en sus reviews fue a que me refería con eso de que el matrimonio de Madison y Eriol no era normal, bueno como pudieron constatar, ¿son esposos y cada cual tiene su habitación? Eso no me parece muy común que digamos, pero como pudieron ver, y lo corroborarán en el siguiente capítulo, Madison era una feminista acérrima. Eriol la amaba, así que accedió a sus condiciones...

Otra que quiero aclarar es la relación entre Sakura y Touya... Bien, quiero subrayar que a mí no me agradan demasiado los romances entre hermanos. Por lo tanto aclaro, NO HALLARAN AQUÍ UN PASADO AMOROSO ENTRE SAKURA Y TOUYA. A su debido tiempo verán que es lo que causa esa conmoción en Sakura por ver a Touya de nuevo (aunque apuesto que la mayoría de ustedes, escritores después de todo, ya se dan una idea)

Y antes de ir a los reviews, me parece apropiado escribir los nombres originales de los protagonistas, así, si en algún momento sienten curiosidad, pueden buscarlos y ver esa, a mi gusto, maravillosa película.

Silvia Pinal: Leonor Rivas Conde (_Tomoyo Daidouji_) / Regina Salsamendi (_Madison Hiragizawa_)

Manolo Fábregas: Manolo Salsamendi (_Eriol Hiragizawa_)

El pseudónimo _amatista_ fue una loca ocurrencia mía, pero creo que funciona.

Ahora sí, permítanme responder los reviews del último capítulo, pues siento que los otros los he contestado de cierto modo a lo largo del fic, ¿les parece?

Lokurashiphop: Gracias por perdonarme por matar a Tomoyo... pero bien dices, ya tiene su recompensa... Sólo que como pudiste ver, las cosas no le caerán precisamente del cielo. Y por cierto, el matrimonio que tienen... ya mismo puedes darte cuenta de lo peculiar que es... En fin, te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, y me agradaría mucho, si me lo merezco, seguir contando con ellos. Cuídate mucho y ojalá nos vemos pronto.

Zaphi-Chan: HOLA!!! Gracias por tu review, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es sencilla... NO LO SÉ, JEJEJEJE... lo que pasa es que la película es de 1957, y aún es en blanco y negro... pero déjame decirte que el nombre artístico de la que aquí conocemos como Tomoyo era el mismo. En mi maquiavélica mente decidí hacer varios cambios, como lo que pasó con la familia de Tomoyo y esas cosas, pues de eso nunca hablan en la película, sólo se sabe que vive sola. Y por cierto, en este fic ¡¡KAHO NO EXISTE!! Dios, hice suficiente en integrarla en un fic en un lindo papel, pero dos, NO, YA NO, NUNCA.

Black Tears Kyo: Muchísimas gracias por esperar el capítulo. El concepto de Touya... bueno, llevo cuatro años estudiando psicología, y echando mano de conceptos rebuscados y locochones, pues cree esa explicación. En la película el médico no se molesta tanto en explicarles a los presentes lo que Tomoyo tenía, pero pues a mí me pareció importante crear una "teoría" de lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Y créeme, Touya seguirá deleitándonos con esas teorías a lo largo del fic. Creo que ya viste porque este no es un matrimonio normal, ¿no es así? Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

HiKaRi-9: Wow... en verdad que tienes varias dudas... y creo que algunas ya las despejé con este capítulo, sin embargo, otras quedarán en la oscuridad del misterio para que te sigas sorprendiendo con los siguientes capítulos. Mil disculpas por no complacerte con la pronta actualización, pero perdí los archivos de mi computadora. Espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. Pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos pronto

Lebel 27... MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS... tu última frase del review me dejó con una enorme sonrisa. Si, definitivamente a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Eriol. Y no, Kaiokisuke no era hijo de Madison, era su secretario, como pudiste darte cuenta en este capítulo (para felicidad de Tomoyo) Verás el rol que desempeñara este personaje en la historia... algunos lo amaran, otros no... Espero actualizar a la brevedad posible, mil gracias por tu apoyo... TQM ¡Hasta pronto!

Shami: Eriol ya le armó todo un teatrito sin saber que onda con la pobre... pero de esta discusión dependían muchas cosas en la historia... ya verás. ¡Nos vemos!

Gabyhyatt: Gracias!!! Veo que te han agradado mis fics, pues recibí tu otro review por Return to me. Me esmeraré para que tu opinión no cambie con el paso de los capítulos. Cuídate y nos estamos viendo.

Maguie: Descuida, ten por seguro que continuaré con mis fics. No tan seguido como quisiera, pero te aseguro que terminaré este fic. ¡Gracias por tu review!

The white girl: Veo que comprendes a la perfección las locuras que los cineastas y los escritores hacían en la época de oro del cine mexicano. Por eso fue que me encantó tanto esta película, y tengo en mente otras dos, pero como sólo las he visto una vez, necesito una segunda miradita para poder apropiarme bien de la trama y hacer algo de calidad con ellas. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Winie-chan: Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, me complace mucho que te agrade. Pierde cuidado, como lo explique arriba, esta historia de ninguna forma es un Touya-Sakura. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado. Ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus reviews. Cuídate y hasta la próxima

**Miikan: definitivamente tengo que hacer un paréntesis por tu review. Creo que lo que gentilmente plasmaste en tu mensaje es algo que todos los escritores buscamos. A mí me es difícil precisar mi modo de escribir, sólo escribo y ya. Por ello, una crítica como la que tú me dejaste me es sumamente valiosa. Espero ser merecedora de tus halagos en los capítulos anteriores, en este, y en los venideros. Espero seguir contando con tus críticas, pues, como sabes, éstas serán bien recibidas. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

CHICAS, HASTA PRONTO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.

LAS QUIERE:

PILYCHAN


	5. Y las confusiones inician!

**Capítulo dedicado a Miikan**

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana cuando Touya y Kaiokisuke arribaron a la mansión Hiragizawa. Al llegar al salón, frente al cual se hallaba una majestuosa escalera, se encontraron con la enfermera de Madison.

-Buenos días, doctor Kinomoto.

-Buenos días. Dígame, ¿Madison estuvo tranquila durante la noche?

-Durmió como una piedra, doctor. No abrió los párpados en ningún momento. –mintió la joven enfermera, pues si bien su trabajo consistía en velar su sueño, por lo menos en intervalos de una hora, la muchacha únicamente había realizado las primeras dos rondas, pues al suponer que no habría cambios en su estado, ocupó una de las tantas habitaciones, y ahí durmió hasta las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Se quedó en su habitación toda la noche?

-Así es, no me moví de ahí ni un instante. Como le dije, pasé junto a ella toda la noche.

-Perfecto. Ahora que estamos aquí puede retirarse. Descanse, pues seguramente debe estar fatigada. En el Hospital búsqueme para pagar sus honorarios.

La muchacha agradeció y salió de la casa sabiendo que el Doctor Kinomoto recompensaría generosamente su "desvelo".

Touya y Kaiokisuke estaban por subir la escalera para ir a la habitación de Madison, pero en ese momento vieron que la puerta de la habitación de Eriol se abría y que éste, ya completamente arreglado, portando un costoso traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata al tono, bajaba de las escaleras, sin aparentemente reparar en su presencia.

-Eriol –llamó Touya-. Buenos días, no nos informaron que ya habías llegado.

-Llegué a las cuatro de la mañana, nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, excepto Madison –dijo Eriol mientras miraba penetrantemente al secretario.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya la viste? ¿Hablaste con ella? –interrogó Touya sorprendido y a la vez preocupado por la amnesia de la muchacha.

-Así es.

-Entonces ya sabe lo que está pasando. –dijo Kaiokisuke sin tener idea que ese no era el mejor comentario que podía hacer.

-Claro que lo sé. Y agradezca que soy una persona civilizada, de lo contrario lo mataría a golpes –y Eriol decía esto a penas conteniéndose. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche mientras le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza la imagen de Madison junto a Kaiokisuke. Preguntándose desde cuando él era el esposo cornudo. El que salía de viaje confiando ciegamente en su fiel esposa, mientras que ella se revolcaba con su "carilindo" secretario.

Touya, por su parte, se alteró. No contaba con que Eriol pudiera, en vez de preocuparse por el estado amnésico de su esposa, enfurecerse. Y en especial porque ese enojo lo estaba canalizando hacia la persona equivocada, pues Kaiokisuke nada había tenido que ver con el accidente.

-Eriol, por favor, contrólate, no sé que puedo decirte, salvo que estas cosas pasan...

-¿Touya? ¡No puedo creer que precisamente tú seas quien me dice eso! Eres amigo de mi familia, casi hermano de Madison. ¡Las puertas de mi casa siempre han estado abiertas para ti!

-Señor Hiragizawa, cálmese. En este asunto no hay culpables, las cosas ocurrieron así y nada se puede hacer. –intervino el secretario.

Esa ¡esa! Fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Eriol. Ese maldito rubio todavía tenía el descaro de restregarle en su casa y en su propia cara la relación que sostenía con Madison. Sí, él era un caballero. Pero antes que nada era un hombre...

-¡Claro que se puede hacer algo, maldito desgraciado!

...Un hombre celoso y enfurecido. Así que soltando un certero puñetazo directamente en el ojo de Kaiokisuke logró que este último rodara varios escalones abajo y quedara noqueado.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces Hiragizawa? ¡Kaiokisuke no tuvo que ver nada con el accidente! –dijo Touya mientras sostenía a Eriol por los hombros, pues de otro modo él hubiera descendido por los escalones y seguiría golpeando al secretario.

-¿Accidente? ¿Lo llamas accidente? Ya me sorprendía el que Madison tuviera secretario, SECRETARIO. Tú conoces a Madison desde siempre, debías estar enterado de que ellos dos eran amantes.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el doctor Kinomoto atónito- ¿Amantes? ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-Anoche entré a la habitación de Madison, y cuando me acerqué para avisarle de mi llegada, la muy cínica dijo el nombre de ese desgraciado entre sueños. Lo peor es que le exigí una explicación y ella, ¿puedes creerlo? fingió no conocerme, hasta se inventó otro nombre, y se cambió el estado civil. ¡Ahora es toda una señorita! Claro, estamos hablando de la eminencia Madison Hiragizawa. Siendo tan inteligente como es, no dudo que haya planeado todo esto. Después de todo su esposo es un grandísimo estúpido, sólo eso.

Touya comprendió todo. Tenía que sostener una larga charla con Eriol. Si su entendimiento era correcto, Madison había pasado una noche terrible al enfrentar a su marido.

-Eriol, escúchame. Madison sufrió ayer un terrible accidente en el laboratorio. Sobrevivió casi por un milagro. Y eso no es lo peor. Ella tiene serias secuelas por el golpe. Y por lo que veo, anoche no te llegó el mensaje que envió Kaiokisuke a tu teléfono móvil, tampoco el mail y mucho menos la nota que dejamos en tu hotel.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Señor Hiragizawa –interrumpió la mucama de Madison-, ¿quiere que traiga alcohol para despertar al joven? –dijo refiriéndose al desmayado Kaiokisuke?

Eriol aún estaba impactado, así que no atinó a decir nada, por ello Touya respondió en su lugar.

-Por él no te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos, ese golpe se cura con un bistec en el ojo. Mejor ve a cuidar a Madison.

-¿Quiere que la despierte?

-No, no lo hagas. Pero si ha despertado, di que sí a todo lo que pregunte, no la contradigas y no la cuestiones. Recuerda lo que discutimos anoche.

-Así lo haré, doctor Kinomoto.

La mucama subió a la habitación de Madison mientras Eriol permanecía atónito. Sus neuronas a penas empezaban a conectarse, por lo que únicamente se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo que Madison tuvo un accidente?

-De eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar. Vamos a tu despacho, ahí hablaremos con calma, sólo ayúdame a subir a Kaiokisuke al sofá. Y pierde cuidado, te aseguro que él y Madison no son y jamás han sido amantes.

Luego de esto, ambos caballeros ingresaron al despacho del señor Hiragizawa. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Tomoyo, la mucama entró al cuarto y vio que la señora de la casa no estaba en la cama. Se preocupó en demasía, preguntándose dónde podría estar si nadie había salido de la habitación. Pero tomando en cuenta que alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana ella se había tomado unas pastillas para poder dormir a la vez que se había colocado tapones para los oídos, comenzaba a preocuparse, pues si algo había pasado ella ni por enterada.

Dio un par de pasos para ingresar a la habitación hasta que se topó con "algo" por lo cual casi cae al suelo.

-¡Auch!

Asustada fijó su vista en el suelo y vio lo que jamás creyó que vería: Su señora estaba en ropa deportiva, de quien sabe donde la sacaría, y tirada en el piso boca arriba con las piernas estiradas y los pies sobre su cabeza.

-Seño...rita. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

-Lo de siempre –respondió Tomoyo con tranquilidad- Mis ejercicios pilates del día.

Tomoyo se enderezó y se sentó en el pequeño escalón que había para subir a su cama.

-Por cierto, qué bueno que viniste. Dime, ¿sólo esa ropa fea y anticuada que está en el armario es la que tengo?

-Así es, seño...rita.

-Rayos, soy una amargada, ¿verdad?

-Así es señorita... es decir, ¡no! ¡No lo es, señorita!

-Oye, y ¿por qué veo todo... no sé... como borroso?

-Porque no se ha puesto sus anteojos. Mire, aquí están –dijo la muchacha mientras se los extendía.

-¿Cómo? ¡Encima de todo soy miope! –comentó Tomoyo asombrada, recordando el par de fondos de botella que le había visto usar a la eminente doctora antes de la explosión.

-Y astigmática.

-Ay Dios, esto va de mal en peor. –se lamentó a la vez que se ponía los gruesos anteojos-. Pero ya qué, al menos ahora veo. Por favor, dame mis cremas, cosméticos y sobre todo mi lápiz negro para las cejas... bueno, en este caso, café.

-¡Pero usted no tiene nada de eso!

-Bueno, eso ya no me sorprende del todo... Tendré que hacer muchos cambios con esta mujer. –dijo Tomoyo hablando más con ella misma que con su mucama-. Prepárame el baño por favor y un atuendo... no tan anticuado. ¡Iré de compras!

Esas tres palabras jamás las había escuchado juntas. La señora Madison nunca había dicho algo semejante. Y tomando en cuenta que ella había trabajado para la familia de la señora cuando ellos vivían en Inglaterra, es decir, hace aproximadamente unos diez años, podría decirse que conocía bastante bien a la mujer como para saber que a ella jamás le había interesado parecer atractiva. De hecho ella misma no comprendía como un hombre tan apuesto como Eriol Hiraguizawa se había casado con alguien como la señora. Y no es que fuera fea, al contrario. Pero ella parecía querer esconder toda feminidad en un atuendo de extrema rigidez y seriedad.

-¿Hola? ¿Vive alguien ahí?

-¡Eh! Lo siento señorita, enseguida estará listo su baño.

-Gracias. Mientras tanto bajaré un momento, supongo que no hay nadie en casa.

-De hecho sí... está el señor Hiragizawa y el Doctor Kinomoto.

-Bien, gracias.

Tomoyo tomó su bata y bajó los escalones de la casa buscando a los señores. Ya tenía un plan en mente y lo echaría a andar. Necesitaba tiempo para conocer a las personas con quienes viviría alrededor de cuarenta años, así que eso era lo que ganaría: tiempo.

-Con que eso fue lo que ocurrió... –comentó Eriol con una visible muestras de arrepentimiento a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su despacho luego de haber escuchado el relato de Touya. Ambos regresaban a la sala donde seguía tendido el secretario de Madison.

-Sí, y por favor, no contradigas a Madison, bueno, mejor dicho a Tomoyo. Necesitamos que ella siga apoyándose en esa personalidad inventada para que no pierda el juicio.

-Comprendo. Y le debo una disculpa a mi esposa. Fui muy brusco con ella anoche.

-Y mejor ni hablemos de Kaiokisuke. El pobre recibió un buen golpe. Pero no te angusties. Estoy seguro que con una bonificación en su cheque se dará por bien servido... Mira ya está volviendo en sí.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Tomando en cuenta que por poco pierdo un ojo, señor Hiraguizawa, pues podría decirse que no.

-Oye, lo siento. Ya Touya me explicó todo. En verdad lamento haberte dejado el ojo así.

-Pero no te asustes, Kaiokisuke, no es nada que no sane un bistec durante diez minutos.

-Anda, ve a la cocina y pide a Asuka que te de uno. Y tómate el día libre...

El chico hizo caso a la sugerencia del señor Hiragizawa y se encaminó hacia allá. De pronto, desde la escalera, escucharon a Madison gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡Hermano!

Kinomoto apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los brazos de la mujer en su cuello. Mientras sus pies colgaban, pues él era bastante más alto que la rubia.

-Madi... es decir, To... moyo, ¿cómo lo llamaste?

-Hermano, de qué otra forma podría llamarlo, si eso es lo que somos ¿no es así Touya? Eres muy malo, desde hace varios días que no vienes a visitarme. Dime, ¿te debo algo, o qué?

-Yo... no, claro que no. Sólo no había tenido tiempo.

El joven doctor se sentía en verdad extraño, hacía años que no escuchaba a alguien llamarlo así. La última vez había sido cuando su preciosa hermanita estaba a punto de cumplir 10 primaveras, hacía casi 24 años...

Kaiokisuke entró a la sala en ese momento con el bistec en su ojo, pues se le había olvidado pedirle al señor Hiragizawa su cheque del mes.

-¡Querido! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio muchacho y lo abrazaba con efusividad.

-¿Le dijo 'querido'? –musitó Eriol entre dientes y apretando los puños al ver semejante escena.

-Espera Eriol, por favor –comentó el doctor Kinomoto en el mismo volumen.

-Dime, ¿te golpearon? ¿Quién fue el salvaje que lo hizo para ponerlo ahora mismo en su lugar?

-Ah... bueno, me resulta muy difícil decírselo –respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo al ver el ceño fruncido del esposo de su jefa.

-Te he dicho que me tutees, sé que mi hermano te causa algo de miedo, pero te aseguro que es más bueno que el pan... Al menos que haya sido él quien te dio ese golpe en tu ojito.

-¡No, no fue él! Verás... me pegué con la puerta cuando entré.

-Sí, así es Tomoyo. Él se golpeó con la puerta cuando quiso sacar... un... yogurt del refrigerador.

-¡Y quién demonios es usted y por qué se atreve a hablarme de ese modo tan familiar! Mi hermano y mi prometido están aquí, así que tenga más respeto.

-¿Tu prometido?

-Así es. Y deje de tutearme o me veré en la obligación de echarlo de mi casa ahora mismo.

-Pero Tomoyo, no puedes echarlo, porque él es... es... tu... secretario. Eso, tu secretario. –comentó Touya saliendo del apuro. Sería bastante extraño que corrieran a Eriol de su propia casa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Eriol, señorita Kinomoto.

-Eriol, bien, espero que no vuelva a faltarme al respeto como lo hizo, especialmente porque Seiya y yo nos casaremos muy pronto.

-¿Seiya? –interrogó Kaiokisuke sorprendido.

-¿No me digas que ahora ya ni siquiera recuerdas tu nombre, Seiya Hiragizawa? –comentó Tomoyo a punto de reír.

-No, claro que no, ¿cómo crees?

-Bien, Eriol, por favor, vaya y ordene mi desayuno. Creo que hoy se me apetece... ¡Ya sé! Quiero unos huevos DI-VOR-CIA-DOS –dijo remarcando estas palabras- a término medio, un jugo de naranja y un poco de café, mientras tanto yo iré a darme un baño y a arreglarme. Ah, hermanito, te aviso que necesitaré algo de dinero para ir de compras. Querido, pídele lo que quieras a Eriol. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Tan pronto como Tomoyo entró a su habitación, Eriol sujetó fuertemente de la camisa a Kaiokisuke mientras le decía:

-¿Cómo está eso de 'prometido'?

-Señor, yo no tengo ni la menor idea. Su esposa parece haber perdido el juicio.

-¡Y encima te atreves a decir que Madison esta loca!

-Eriol, tranquilo. Recuerda lo que te expliqué. Tu esposa no es la mujer que conociste. –dijo Touya mientras apartaba al esposo de su recién adquirida hermana, del secretario, ahora prometido, de la misma- En lugar de pelear debemos hallar la forma de que ella vuelva a ser quien era.

-¿Y mientras qué? ¿Voy a seguir permitiendo que ella diga ser tu hermana, yo su secretario y éste su prometido?

-Si quieres que ella no pise un psiquiátrico, sí. Entiende, Madison no eligió esto y tampoco está burlándose de nosotros. Ella necesita ayuda y como esposo, es tu obligación dársela.

-Bien, pero no sé hasta cuando aguantaré ver a Madison de esta forma.

-Encontraremos la manera de traerla de vuelta, no te preocupes.

-Se están olvidando de algo. Yo no he dicho que acepto participar en esta farsa. Hasta anoche yo sólo tenía que seguirle el juego a la Doctora, y ahora resulta que soy el prometido.

-Y seguirás siéndolo. Mi esposa tiene que curarse y aunque yo soy el primero en oponerse a eso del 'futuro marido', si esto es para que mi mujer sane, soportaré eso y más.

-Pero no sé si yo soportaré más de 'estos' –dijo señalando la zona morada alrededor de su ojo izquierdo-. Por si ya lo olvidó, usted me dio un buen golpe como advertencia para no acercarme a su esposa. Si pasa algo, y no por mí, sino por ella, estoy seguro que usted es capaz de desaparecerme del mapa sin siquiera tener una tumba.

-No seas exagerado Kaiokisuke. Tú sabes que la situación es delicada. Jamás se te pediría esto si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Además, no sostendremos por mucho tiempo esta charada. Ya tengo varias hipótesis del por qué Madison esta así, por ello podremos en practica varias posibles intervenciones de inmediato. Será cuestión de días, semanas, en el peor de los casos.

-Suponiendo entonces que yo accediera, ustedes saben que la señora está acostumbrada a toda clase de lujos, mismos que, como podrán darse cuenta, yo no poseo. ¿Cómo pretenden, entonces, que yo actúe como el supuesto prometido, si no tengo en qué caerme muerto?

-Ese no es problema, Kaiokisuke, los gastos que hagas correrán por mi cuenta. Pero te aviso que estaré vigilándote muy de cerca. No permitiré que te involucres demasiado en el papel que, por cuestión de necesidad, te ha tocado interpretar.

-Si usted me garantiza que no careceré de apoyo económico, además, evidentemente del incremento que encontraré en mi salario debido al riesgo que correré al fingir ser el prometido de su esposa, acepto el trato.

-Así será. Pero espero que te quede claro que ante el menor abuso que note en mis finanzas por parte tuya, mandaré todo al demonio y créeme que te irá bastante mal.

-No hacen falta las amenazas, señor Hiraguizawa.

-Eso espero. Bueno, ahora a la cocina, habrá que avisar a la servidumbre y sobre todo, ordenar el desayuno de Tomoyo.

Mientras, en la tina del baño, Tomoyo no paraba de reír.

-Y hubieras visto la cara de Eriol cuando llamé a Kaiokisuke, querido.

-Ay, Tomoyo, ten cuidado con lo que haces, no es bueno jugar con fuego.

-Oh, vamos Sakurita, déjame divertirme aunque sea un poquito. Este plan fue el mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Además, si mal no recuerdo, ustedes me metieron en una situación bastante complicada, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es apoyarme. Y por otro lado, no estaré jugando a esto por siempre, sólo necesito saber que clase de personas son ellos. No puedo elegir a ninguno sin antes haber descartado al otro.

-¿Y has pensado qué harás si ninguno de los dos te agrada?

-No, sé que mi futuro marido es uno de esos dos hombres. No me preguntes como lo sé. Sólo tengo ese presentimiento.

-Oye Tomoyo, y... ¿por qué llamaste a Touya... hermano?

-A decir verdad, ese fue el sentimiento que me inspiró. Él me recordó mucho a Yukito. Cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí amor. Un amor tan grande como el que le tengo a él. Y de alguna manera supe que Touya veía a Madison como a una hermana. Pero hay algo en él... hay cierta tristeza. Debo hacer algo para que su mirada cambie, y también tengo que ver de nuevo a Yukito... en fin, eso lo pensaré con más calma. Ahora mismo debo vestirme e ir de compras. Tengo que hacer varios arreglos en mi persona antes de volver al mundo artístico.**¡Prepárate Sakurita, porque la Tomoyo que cruzará esa puerta en unas horas, no será la misma que saldrá ahora mismo!**

**Continuará... **

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! Y he aquí el quinto capítulo. Les adelanto que ya tengo prácticamente terminado el que viene. Estoy tratando de apurarme para condensar el fic y dejarlo en más o menos ocho o nueve capítulos, así que ya no falta demasiado para que tengan en sus manos el final. **

**Chicas que leyeron el fic y no dejaron reviews, ¡¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!! Sé que si no lo hacen es porque me falta pulirme en mi trabajo, o quizá no tengan tiempo, en ambos casos, mi agradecimiento es debido a que se dieron la oportunidad de leer el fic y eso es lo que importa. **

**Chicas que sí me dejaron un review, aquí está la sección de respuestas. **

**The White Girl: Querida compatriota, definitivamente los mexicanos estamos bien alocados. Y mira lo que son las cosas. El otro día entré a buscar información sobre "Préstame tu cuerpo"; no sé, quería datos de interés que pudieran servirme o cosas así, y me hallé con un foro de discusión acerca de la película. Me sorprendí al saber que muchos de los refritos americanos que hablan sobre cuestiones de reencarnación están precisamente basados en el cine de oro mexicano. Es curioso que nosotros mismos no conozcamos nuestra filmografía, pero nos embelesemos por los filmes americanos. En fin, creo que en un inicio empecé con este fic únicamente porque me complació la película y pude identificar características de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura en ellos, pero ahora me siento bien orgullosa de promover, aunque sea bajo este medio, al cine de los años 50´s, el cual tiene, me atrevo a decir, mucha más calidad histriónica que lo que ahora vemos. Finalmente, muchas gracias por leer el fic, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, además, espero leer más historias tuyas, pues me he quedado fascinada con las que has escrito de Harry Potter. Hasta la próxima!**

**Shami: Lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto, pero al menos para tu tranquilidad, ya no le falta demasiado al fic para terminar. Me encantaría hacerlos más largos, pero honestamente, es cosa de la inspiración la extensión de los capítulos. En verdad te digo que hay veces que por más que quiero escribir, siento que ya no queda lugar para más cosas. Y hay otras en las que no puedo parar. Por ejemplo, estoy terminando un fic de Harry Potter que en un principio pensé sería un one-shot de unas diez páginas, en el mejor de los casos, pero ahora mismo llevo 23 y aun no le veo el final. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo y ojalá pueda seguir contando con tus aportaciones. Nos vemos!**

**Miikan: Y sigo avergonzándome por tus cumplidos, jejeje... Sabes? Hace poco me hicieron saber que se había abierto un foro PLAP para criticar el fic "Return to me". Ya que querían saber si en realidad estaba haciendo una adaptación de la historia o sólo copiaba y pegaba. Bueno, por cosas de la vida también salió a relucir este fic, ya que tenían la duda si este también lo era. En ese momento me pregunté: ¿Cómo alguien a quien le apasione escribir, lo cual es mi caso, puede hacer eso y encima publicarla, pues técnicamente es lo que hacemos, aunque los nombres de los personajes no son nuestros, diciendo que la obra es suya? La respuesta me vino a la mente a partir del review que me dejaste en el capítulo pasado. Tú me has hecho el favor de criticarme a mi como escritora, me has hablado del estilo, de la calidad, y pienso que, si tú puedes visualizar las ideas o escenas que trato de describir, entonces cumplo con mi trabajo. Las personas que copian y pegan, bueno, no sé por qué lo hacen, sólo sé que yo quiero que las personas vean y hablen sobre lo que tú ves en mi fic, y créeme que eso siempre te lo agradeceré, por ello el capítulo va para ti. Bueno, me despido momentáneamente, y espero leerte en la lista de reviews. See you!!**

**Hikari-9: Mil gracias por un review más. No sabes, Tomoyo, con ese consejo dado por Sakura, se divertirá de lo lindo jugueteando con Eriol y coqueteando con Kaiokisuke. Y ahora que está decidida a cambiar de look le hará ver su suerte a su "esposo". Por otra parte, Touya nos abrirá un poco su corazón y nos contará un poco de su pasado. Y por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa para los que pensaban que este fic era cien por cierto Eriol y Tomoyo. Habrá por ahí una parejita que pisará el escenario en dos capítulos más. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de los años que me tardo en actualizar. Ya ni siquiera ofrezco disculpas al inicio de los agradecimientos, porque en verdad, no sé ni como hacerlo. Ojalá te lea en los reviews, y si no es así, gracias por aguantar mis demoras. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. **

**Kerube-chan: Creo que en muy pocos fics Eriol ha tenido que "padecer" por Tomoyo. Es decir, sé que la personalidad de la chica es más bien serena y siempre propia (excepto cuando anda de metida grabando a Sakura y haciéndole trajes) por eso decidí agarrarme desde esta última faceta de su personalidad para hacer a una Tomoyo más divertida y más alocada. Aquí la siempre tranquila es Sakura. Aunque como podemos ver, también tiene ideas bien interesantes, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ella es un ángel. Ya verás lo que tendrá que aguantar el señor Hiragizawa en los próximos capítulos. Bien, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo con más ideas locas de Tomoyo. Hasta entonces!**

**Hotaru-chan: Un millón de gracias por tus palabras. Créeme que siempre doy lo mejor de mí al escribir. Es mi pasión, creo que es lo único que sé hacer. (y de hecho aun no estoy tan segura de saberlo hacer como se debe), pero puedo decirte que siento maripositas en el estómago cuando llega algún review con un comentario como el tuyo. Ahora, me esfuerzo el doble para no defraudar a todos ustedes, quienes además de tomarse diez minutos para leer el fic, toman otros cinco y me dejan unas líneas. A riesgo de sonar como anuncio publicitario, eso, para mí, no tiene precio. Ojalá desees estar en el siguiente grupo de reviews, pero de cualquier forma, mi gratitud está contigo por este. Nos estamos viendo!!**

**Maru (lokura shiphop): Lamento decirte que no podré adelantarte mucho de lo que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos, excepto lo que mencioné anteriormente sobre un vistazo a la vida Touya y enredos y más enredos en esta loca historia. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que te mando un millón de abrazos por haberme dejado un review más y sobre todo por las bellas palabras que me dijiste. Mi mayor trabajo ahora será no decepcionar a quienes ya han depositado en mi su confianza leyendo los fics que he subido. Por cierto, como ves, la muerte de Tomoyo tuvo sentido, y aunque de un modo bastante raro, hasta podría decirse que su vida mejoró. Antes no tenia ni perro que le ladrara y ahora hay dos hombres bastante atractivos más puestos que un calcetín para conquistarla. Sé que ahora Kaiokisuke no da muchas señales de eso, pero ya verás lo que será capaz de hacer con tal de seducir a "Amatista". Me despido por el momento, y deseo seguir contando con más reviews como los tuyos, pues necesito que mi trabajo sea criticado, y tú lo has hecho. Pórtate bien y nos leemos pronto. **

**Johanna-Ikari: Un verdadero placer saludarte a través de este medio, y te agradezco profundamente el review. Créeme que este fic no lo dejaré. Es casi, casi una terapia para mí escribirlo, pues me siento cómoda con los personajes, con las situaciones, la trama en sí. En fin, puedo asegurarte que tendrán en sus manos el final de esta historia pase lo que pase. Ojalá puedas y quieras seguir leyendo, aunque desafortunadamente mis actualizaciones son periódicas, pero trataré de corregir eso. Y si la inspiración no viene a mí, le tenderé una trampa o algo para poder seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el review y ojalá pueda leerte en otra ocasión. Hasta luego!**

**Zaphi-chan: Qué milagro, querida Martika!!! Como siempre es todo un placer recibir un review tuyo. Ya los extrañaba, eh! Y cómo está eso de que dejaste de leer?? Espero que no sean por problemas familiares o personales. Y en cuanto al fic, síp, Eriol va a hacer muchos corajes en esta historia. Tomoyo le hará ver su suerte, y créeme, esto es sólo el principio. El rubio (Kaiokisuke) también le ayudará a Tomoyo para que nuestro adorado sufra bastante, pero créeme que Eriol contará en todo momento con el apoyo del doctor Touya, quien por cosas de la vida, ahora es casi, casi su cuñado, jejeje. Espero que te diviertas leyendo este fic. Y ya no te ausentes tanto, eh niña! Que aquí se te extraña mucho! Cuídate mucho y te mando un súper abrazo!! **


	6. Tomoyo está de regreso

Cuando Tomoyo cruzó la sala, ataviada con un traje sastre, largo hasta media pantorrilla y de color verde pistache, dispuesta

Cuando Tomoyo cruzó la sala, ataviada con un traje sastre, largo hasta media pantorrilla y de color verde pistache, dispuesta a dirigirse al comedor para alimentarse antes de salir de compras, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer proveniente de un reproductor de CD's que decía:

-"Por ello, las mujeres del nuevo siglo, incansables, constantes, fuertes, preparadas, deben saber que el mundo es suyo si así lo desean. Y deben desearlo. La naturaleza nos hizo superiores a los hombres. La inteligencia es nuestra principal arma con la cual podemos dominar a la raza humana... Es hora de dejar atrás siglos de sometimiento contra nuestro género. Es momento de dominar. Nuestras herramientas son el intelecto, la confianza, la perseverancia, la paciencia... ¿O acaso no hemos tenido paciencia al soportar miles de años de sumisión?"

-¿Y qué hay de la belleza, la atracción, la sensualidad? ¿Acaso esas no son herramientas de las mujeres? Touya, ¿por qué estás escuchando eso? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-¿No sabes quien es ella?

-No, y no tendría por qué saberlo. Yo no soy feminista. No creo que las mujeres seamos mejores que los hombres, somos iguales. Con diferentes capacidades, eso es todo. Además, somos inteligentes y sensatas, pero no por ello tenemos que dejar de ser bellas y atractivas. La sensualidad es una característica innata de una mujer. No entiendo por qué tendríamos que renunciar a ella con el fin de conseguir supremacía o poder.

-¿Así que no reconoce la voz de esa mujer? –interrogó Eriol sorprendido.

-He dicho que no. Y apaguen eso, por favor. Quiero desayunar en paz. Eriol, ¿mis huevos quedaron término medio, como lo pedí?

-Así es señorita. Si gusta pasar al comedor.

-Gracias. Seiya, acompáñame, por favor.

Touya y Eriol se rezagaron a propósito para comentar lo ocurrido:

-¿Otra brillante idea, Doctor Kinomoto?

-No más sarcasmos, Hiragizawa. Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti. Llevo años en el pabellón de psiquiatría y jamás había tenido un caso como este.

-Bien, lo siento Touya, pero entiende que no me resulta fácil ver a mi esposa coqueteando con su secretario frente a mis narices.

-Yo también tengo prisa para que esta situación termine. La nueva Madison me agrada, pero Kaiokisuke... Por eso pensé que hacer que Madison escuchara su propia voz podría traerle recuerdos, pero definitivamente eso no funcionó...

-Touya, ¿qué esperas para venir a desayunar? Eriol, si quiere puede desayunar con nosotros.

-Anda, antes de que Tomoyo venga por nosotros y de un modo no muy gentil.

Al acomodarse en el comedor, Touya, para guardar apariencias, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras que Tomoyo ya estaba instalada a su derecha, y junto a ella Kaiokisuke.

-¿Y bien Touya qué harás el día de hoy?

-Iré al Hospital, hoy cubriré el turno de la noche.

-¿Vendrás a casa?

-No... Me quedaré en mi apartamento.

-¿Y tú, Seiya? ¿Te quedarás hoy?

-Pues... –El rubio miró la cara de Eriol, y sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso comentó- Lo siento, pero no. Sabes que no es propio que me quede a dormir en la casa de mi prometida.

Tomoyo se divertía de lo lindo viendo las expresiones que Eriol ponía cada vez que coqueteaba con el supuesto prometido. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero verlo hacer esas caras de enfado la hacían sentirse... especial.

-Bien, bien... si quieren dejar que una señorita como yo pase la noche sola en una gran casa y con una gran cantidad de peligros... adelante.

-Yo me quedaré.

-¿De qué está hablando Eriol? ¿Cómo puede suponer que usted dormirá en mi casa?

-Bueno, Tomoyo, recuerda que él se está quedando una temporada aquí, pues su departamento se... se... se quemó.

-¿En serio, hermano? Vaya, no lo recordaba.

-Claro que preferiría que el señor secretario pasara la noche en otro lado. No me gusta dejar a mi prometida bajo el mismo techo que otro hombre, por muy secretario que sea. No creo que le moleste pasar la noche en un hotel.

-No, Seiya, no sería correcto. Si él está pasando por una situación difícil, hay que ayudarlo.

-Bien, bien... Hay que ser caritativos con los necesitados.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas, así que jaló a Kaiokisuke, ahora Seiya, y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-¿Sabes qué? Se está haciendo tarde y se acabaran los diseños que quiero. Vámonos.

-Claro, adelántate, en un segundo te alcanzo. –tan pronto Tomoyo salió, Kaiokisuke se acercó a Eriol y le dijo- ¿Cómo pagaré las compras de la señora si no tengo su tarjeta de crédito?

-¿Creíste que te daría la mía? Pide que traigan las compras a la casa junto con las facturas y aquí me encargaré de pagarlas. No repares en los gastos de mi esposa. Que compre todo lo que necesite.

-Bien, así lo haré. Nos veremos al rato.

Luego de que el secretario saliera, Eriol comentó:

-Quizá no es tan buena idea que ellos pasen tanto tiempo juntos.

-¿Temes que Madison pudiera llegar a... enamorarse?

-Puede sonar tonto, Touya, pero no es eso lo que temo. Tomoyo, como se ha hecho llamar, me parece una preciosidad de mujer, es todo lo que Madison no era. Y a pesar de los cambios, confío ciegamente en ella. Pero nunca he confiado en Kaiokisuke. Sé que ha cumplido su trabajo con mi esposa. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que no termina de convencerme.

-Como dijiste, él ha cumplido con su trabajo a cabalidad, yo mismo he visto que ante las exigencias de tu esposa, y tú bien sabes el temple que ella tiene, él se ha mantenido firme en su posición. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por él, al menos no en ese sentido.

-¿En qué sentido debería preocuparme, entonces?

-El dinero.

Eriol comprendió el punto de Touya a la perfección. Es verdad, el dinero cambia a las personas y si bien el joven secretario jamás había dado señas de anhelar lo que no fuera suyo, también era cierto que debía tomar sus precauciones, por fortuna lo estaba haciendo.

-Pues en verdad espero estar equivocado en mis conclusiones sobre ese tipo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que darme una vuelta por la oficina y arreglar lo más pronto posible varios asuntos que tengo pendientes.

-Vamos, yo también debo revisar más datos sobre la enfermedad de Madison.

Ambos caballeros salieron de la casa, cada quien dispuesto a realizar sus labores, pero ambos pensaban afanosamente en una sola mujer: Tomoyo. Ambos la amaban, pero de una forma muy distinta.

Touya jamás creyó que encontraría en esa chiquilla a alguien que pudiera comprenderlo tanto. La conocía desde que había nacido. Los padres de ambos eran amigos. La pérdida de su hermana había sido devastadora para toda la familia, pero en especial para él. Era un adolescente cuando eso había ocurrido, y creyó que jamás cerraría la herida de haberla perdido. Pero cuando Madison nació, él de inmediato se prometió a si mismo cuidar de esa niña rubia como si fuera su hermana. Desde siempre la había visto de esa forma, y él se sentía feliz al saber que Madison lo aceptaba por quien era. Sabía que él era homosexual, y cuando él lo dijo abiertamente, a los dieciocho años, se encontró con una gran muralla que todos levantaban contra él. Sus propios padres llegaron a rechazarlo, pero no ella. No Madison. Ella siempre lo había querido como hermano, y jamás dejaría de verlo de esa forma. Pero nunca lo había llamado así. Escuchar a Tomoyo llamarlo de esa forma fue impactante, pero lo llenó de una dulzura y paz que creyó nunca volvería a sentir.

Cuando Tomoyo entró en aquélla exclusiva plaza comercial, sintió que las cosas volvían a ser como cuando ella era adolescente, antes de que sus padres se vieran envueltos en aquellos terribles problemas de tráfico de joyas. Sus padres, si bien no eran afectivos, sí permitían que ella disfrutara de ciertas cosas materiales. Era como una compensación por el tiempo que ellos no le dedicaban.

Luego de aquella tragedia, la chica aprendió a vivir al día, cuidando el dinero que se ganaba con tanto esfuerzo. Comprarse ropa de marca era un lujo que no de podía dar con frecuencia, pero ahora, esa oportunidad había llegado de nuevo a su vida.

El primer paso que daría sería trabajar en su apariencia, por ello entró en un establecimiento donde se especializaban en la elaboración de anteojos y lentes de contacto. Al ingresar, se hizo los estudios y pruebas pertinentes y le pidieron volver en aproximadamente seis horas para que el laboratorio le entregara sus nuevos lentes de contacto.

Luego de más de cuatro horas comprando ropa, Kaiokisuke tomó la decisión de adquirir, con el capital de Eriol, algunas cosas para él. Aunque de hecho, terminó comprando todo un nuevo guardarropa. Además, por supuesto, de finas fragancias y artículos de lujo. Pero lo que no pudo evitar incluir fue una dotación bastante cuantiosa de finos puros. Ese era un vicio que nunca se había podido quitar, aunque la doctora Hiragiazawa le había prohibido expresamente hacerlo frente a ella, pues detestaba el olor al tabaco. Esperaba que a la nueva Madison no le importara demasiado.

Al darse cuenta de que había comprado lo suficiente, y esto lo demostraban cientos y cientos de cajas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, Tomoyo pensó que lo más importante era volver a ser quien era, y por eso se dirigió a un prestigioso salón de belleza ubicado dentro del centro comercial. Nada más verla entrar, y todo gracias a su nuevo aspecto, aunque aún portaba esos terribles anteojos, fue atendida como reina.

Lo primero en cambiar era su cabello, y las estilistas refutaron, pues el color dorado de esa larga cabellera era impresionante. Pero Tomoyo había tomado una decisión. Sin más remedio, prepararon todo lo necesario para cambiar ese tono, además, procedieron a depilar todo el cuerpo y darle una nueva y seductora apariencia. La maquillaron y peinaron, por petición de Tomoyo, como si asistiera a un evento de gala.

La hora en la que debía recoger sus nuevos lentes había llegado, pero aun no terminaban con su arreglo, así que Kaiokisuke, regresando a su antigua labor de secretario, fue a recogerlos.

Después de casi cinco horas en el salón de belleza, Tomoyo pidió cambiarse allí mismo de ropa, y luego de ver la cantidad de dinero que había invertido en artículos de cuidado personal y maquillaje, sin reparos accedieron a su petición.

Kaiokisuke estaba ya cabeceando cuando escuchó la voz de su jefa llamándolo. La imagen que vio ante sí lo dejó boquiabierto...

() () () ()

-¿Por qué rayos no ha llegado? ¡Mira la hora que es y no puedo creer que ese sinvergüenza de Kaiokisuke no pueda traer a mi esposa de regreso a su casa! –Refunfuñaba Hiragizawa mientras casi hacía una zanja al caminar de un lado a otro en la estancia.

-Eriol, trata de calmarte. Marca al número de Kaiokisuke, estoy seguro de que algún inconveniente debieron tener para no llegar aún –respondió el moreno sentado en el sillón, pero moviendo constantemente su pie en señal de inquietud.

-¡Son las ocho de la noche! Llevan más de diez horas afuera. Por qué Tomoyo...

-¿Alguien me llamaba?

Los dos hombres voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz. Eriol había estado dispuesto a reclamar semejante tardanza, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Su esposa, o a menos la que había sido su esposa, estaba más bella de lo que jamás creyó que podía llegar a estar. Ni siquiera una modelo podría verse como ella en ese instante.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver el efecto que había causado en él. Ése era su principal fin al haber pedido que la arreglaran como lo habían hecho. Sabía que lucía bien, pero ver la cara de embelesamiento que había puesto su "esposo" le causó mucha mayor satisfacción que la mirada lasciva que había percibido de Kaiokisuke, ahora Seiya.

La muchacha había dejado atrás esos horribles atuendos de señora de los años cuarenta. Ahora traía un hermoso vestido de noche en tono violeta, largo hasta los tobillos, pero éste acentuaba cada curva de su cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde éste caía de modo natural. La tela era vaporosa, y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus hombros, ya que era escote tipo halter.

Jamás creyó lo que veía en ese momento ¡Tomoyo traía sandalias con un tacón considerablemente alto! Si su imagen imponía, verla ahora con aproximadamente diez centímetros más de altura era formidable.

Pero lo que más impactó a Eriol fue el tono de su cabello. Luego de haber sido rubia, Tomoyo traía ahora el cabello color ébano. Éste brillaba de forma única, y era curioso, pero jamás se había dado cuenta del largo que tenía la cabellera de su esposa, pues ella jamás lo dejaba suelto. Quizá porque era el único rasgo femenino que portaba. Lo tenía hasta la cintura y enrulado de las puntas. Sólo tenía recogido la mitad de éste por un sencillo rodete, pero no por ello dejaba de verse preciosa.

Lo siguiente que Eriol observó, y ahí se detuvo un buen rato, fueron sus ojos. Con el cabello negro resaltaba mucho más ese tono amatista que siempre había adorado. Además, ahora sus pestañas lucían más abundantes y oscuras y los ojos estaban enmarcados con un lápiz negro. Si la muchacha traía maquillaje, Eriol pensó que era sumamente ligero, pues casi no se notaba, pero en cierta forma, éste remarcaba las facciones de ella. Acentuaba sus pómulos y su mentón, disminuía cualquier defecto que su piel pudiera tener, pero él estaba seguro de que no había defectos en ella.

El atuendo lo complementaba una joyería bastante fina y nada ostentosa. A penas un hermoso diamante colgaba de su cuello a la vez que otro par de estas piedras descansaban en sus orejas. Una pulsera del mismo material adornaba de forma delicada su muñeca derecha.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo Hiragizawa? Tengo la impresión de que usted estaba molesto por algo.

-Yo...

Touya hubiera querido reír. Jamás había visto a Eriol tan nervioso. Ni siquiera el día en que él y Madison se casaron. Y bueno, a decir verdad lo comprendía a la perfección. La joven mujer mostraba una belleza que durante años se había esforzado por mantener oculta. Él mismo, conociéndola desde que era una chiquilla, nunca pensó que podía ser tan atractiva. Como médico, pensó que ante este cambio tan radical en su apariencia, quizá este personaje llamado Tomoyo, había llegado para quedarse. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era realizar el papel de hermano preocupado, y a decir verdad lo había estado, además, debía ayudar a Eriol a recuperar el habla y salvar la situación.

-Tomoyo Kinomoto, me parece que existen los teléfonos para que avises donde estás y cuánto te demorarás, ¿no lo crees? No pienses que porque ahora vives de forma independiente puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y espero que tampoco a... Seiya se le olvide que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Desde hacía años ella había tenido el control absoluto de su vida, no estaba acostumbrada a rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre sus actos, pero sobre todo no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara o se ocupara de ella. No pudo evitarlo, trató, pero no pudo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería correr y abrazar a Touya, pero cómo hacerlo sin que él se molestara. No tuvo que pensar mucho más, porque en cuestión de segundos sintió que el joven médico la abrazaba estrechando su espalda con la calidez que sólo un hermano podía irradiar.

-Lo siento, pequeña, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Pero comprende que en verdad nos tenías muy angustiados. Eriol y yo no dejábamos de pensar que podía haberte ocurrido algo. Si notas un agujero en la sala, descuéntaselo a Eriol de su salario, porque no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

-No, Touya, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es sólo que... Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Gracias a los dos. Siento que... estoy en casa.

Recargado en las escaleras Kaiokisuke miraba el techo con desesperación. Lo único que le faltaba era ese tipo de escenas sentimentales. Lo que él en verdad quería era descubrir que otros secretos guardaba su ahora "prometida", especialmente los que ese vestidito podía esconder bajo él.

Cuando la vio salir de aquel salón de belleza en verdad la deseó. Si antes había tomado como simple negocio el hecho de tener que soportarla, ahora estaba decidido a hacerla suya. Y quitársela a Hiragizawa de las manos no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo. Era evidente que ella y su esposo ya no se entendían. Quizá el hombre era en verdad malo en la cama. Debía serlo. Se preguntaba desde cuando su ex-jefa había estado enamorada de él. Quizá habían sido años de fantasear sexualmente con él, por eso ahora, con lo del accidente, había salido a relucir esa atracción.

Bueno, al menos se alegraba de que ella cambiara su aspecto. Hubiera sido terrible para su reputación que la gente lo viera con semejante esperpento de mujer. Ahora despertaría la envidia de sus congéneres y aún más persecución con las chicas. La vida que siempre había anhelado tener finalmente le estaba siendo otorgada al por mayor.

Eriol por otra parte, en verdad ya no sabía que pensar. Cuando vio que el físico de su esposa había cambiado de semejante manera, no supo si alegrarse o empezar a preparar sus maletas. La Madison con quien se casó desde un principio había dejado bien claro que su prioridad en la vida era la ciencia. Él, como esposo, ocuparía cierto lugar pero de ningún modo sería la mujercita devota esclavizada al matrimonio. Eso sí, jamás le faltaría al respeto siendo infiel y esperaba la misma consideración de él. Para Madison, la infidelidad era la conducta más primitiva que pudiera haber en el ser humano. Sin embargo, aclaró que para empezar, ellos no dormirían juntos como las otras parejas. Ella le había dicho que, planificándolo, y de vez en cuando, podrían compartir intimidad, pero sólo cuando ella así lo quisiera.

En aquellos años, Eriol había atravesado por una ruptura con una mujer que creyó sería el amor de su vida. No le gustaba recordarlo, de hecho nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su esposa. Y estaba bien, porque a veces él mismo creía que todo aquello había sido sólo un sueño y su realidad era Madison.

Cuando la conoció y vio que era diametralmente lo opuesto a esa otra mujer, supo que no tenía que buscar más. "Ella", como llamaba aquella pelirroja desde hacía años para no nombrarla, era vanidosa y arrogante, presumida, altanera, frívola y caprichosa, además por supuesto, de codiciosa. Pero su belleza no tenía comparación y en esa trampa era en la que él había caído. Madison era fría, mostraba demasiada seguridad en sí misma, pero sencillamente era quien era. No escondía falsa modestia o vanidad. Estaba orgullosa con sus logros, y quién no lo estaría con semejante currículo, pero jamás se lo restregaba en la cara a los demás.

Pero ahora, Madison, al menos con la que se había casado, ya no existía. Ante sus ojos se presentaba lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera visto, pero a su vez, la peor de sus pesadillas. No quería tener que ver nada con una mujer como la que tanto lo había hecho sufrir. No podía pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. No lo soportaría.

Pero de pronto, la vio llorar, y no lloraba por orgullo herido, o arrogancia, como "Ella" lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, lloraba de alegría, de emoción. Eriol no logró distinguir el motivo, pero supo que esas lágrimas traslucían sentimientos. Y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no había punto de comparación entre esta chiquilla con un enorme y bello corazón, y aquella mujer pelirroja que carecía de uno.

-Yo... perdónenme, debo parecer una tonta llorando sin motivo. Ahora, discúlpenme, subiré a mi habitación. Seiya, ya es tarde y no quiero que llegues muy noche a tu casa. Mañana te llamo para salir, o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, que descanses, linda.

Él quiso acercarse a sus labios para despedirse, pero Tomoyo, ágilmente y sin ser evidente, giró su rostro un poco para que el beso fuese dado en la mejilla. No quería que Eriol presenciara una escena como esa. Hacerlo rabiar era divertido, pero no quería que asesinara al secretario cuando la diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

-No enfrente de mi hermano. Hasta mañana entonces. –le dijo en un susurro y a continuación subió las escaleras.

-Así que por eso se demoraron tanto. –dijo Touya en cuanto Tomoyo desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, ella insistió en que todos los cambios se hicieran ese mismo día. Le advierto, señor, que su mujer gastó una verdadera fortuna en esto, pero usted dijo...

-Sé muy bien lo que dije y lo sostengo. Mientras ella se sienta bien, que se haga lo que sea necesario. Gracias por cuidar de ella, ahora retírate, por favor.

-No tiene que agradecer, hasta mañana. –respondió con cierto tono irónico en la voz, que Eriol y Touya detectaron de inmediato. Ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ninguno quiso decir nada al respecto. Eriol le ofreció a Touya tomar un trago en su despacho, y hacia allá se encaminaron.

En cuanto Tomoyo entró a su habitación, llamó a su mejor amiga, además de Ángel Guardián.

-¡Sakurita, Sakurita! ¿Estás ahí?

-Claro que aquí estoy, Tomoyo, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Oh, por favor, no me desilusiones y dime cómo me veo así.

-Recuerda que te observo todo el día, y en cuanto saliste del salón de belleza te di el visto bueno. Luces muy bonita.

-Gracias, ah –suspiró- si tan sólo no fueras mi ángel guardián podría hacer maravillas contigo. Bueno, de por sí eres lindísima, y si lucieras uno de los modelos que vi hoy, te verías fabulosa. Creo que los tonos que más te favorecen son el rosa y el verde. Y cuando vi vestidos de ese color hoy pensaba en lo hermosa que te verías.

A estas alturas, Sakura estaba tan roja como un jitomate y a duras penas pudo responder:

-Lo sé Tomoyo, recuerda que estoy en contacto con tus pensamientos. Y te lo agradezco mucho, pero sabes, soy muy feliz cuidando de ti. Bueno, me hubiera agradado continuar... tener una vida, pero todo pasa por algo, y me siento muy afortunada por estar contigo.

-¿Sakura... tú... fuiste humana? ¿Tuviste una vida?

-Sí, la tuve.

-Y cómo la perdiste. Bueno, debiste ser un alma sumamente caritativa como para que te permitieran convertirte en ángel de la guarda.

-No viví tanto como tú. Morí cuando era una niña. Por eso mi alma ha permanecido pura.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Sakurita. ¿Eso fue hace mucho tiempo?

-No.

Tomoyo sabía que ella no era de responder con monosílabos, así que evidentemente no quería hablar del tema. Respetaría su silencio. Tal vez, algún día ella misma quisiera contarle todo.

-Bien, no quiero incomodarte. Ahora debo buscar mi pijama y...

-¿Cómo? ¿Te has puesto tan guapa sólo para venir a cambiarte y enclaustrarte en tu casa? Ah, no, señorita Tomoyo. Querías cambiar de look, querías conocer a la gente que va a estar a tu alrededor durante tantos años, ¿no? Bien, ya te diste la oportunidad de salir hoy con Kaiokisuke, bueno, entonces dale una oportunidad a Eriol.

-A decir verdad, lo de hoy con Kaiokisuke no fue precisamente una cita.

-Pero pasaste tiempo con él, ¿no?

-Sí, pero...

-Nada. Cruza la puerta, desciende las escaleras y sal con tu esposo.

-Oye, alto, bájale dos rayitas a tu discurso. No es mi esposo. Pero debo reconocer que tienes razón.

-Sí, debes darle una oportunidad...

-¡No! Tienes razón en que me veo bastante bien como para estar aquí encerrada. Ir a bailar no me hará daño.

Sakura suspiró resignada. Ni hablar, Tomoyo era una dulzura de persona cuando se lo proponía, pero a veces podía ser terriblemente obstinada.

-Bien, entonces te veré al rato, Sakurita. No me esperes despierta, porque si saldré hoy después de este tiempo sin hacerlo, será para pasarla en grande. Nos vemos.

En la planta baja, Eriol y Touya salían del despacho hablando del tema que los mantenía preocupados.

-Bien, entonces te espero mañana con esa información que me prometiste. Debe haber algún tipo de registro o algo que nos ayude a comprender la enfermedad de...

-¡Touya, Touya!

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió el aludido mientras veía bajar a su hermana con gracia y a toda prisa por la majestuosa escalera, mostrándole a los caballeros que poseía un asombroso dominio con los tacones de considerable altura. Curioso, pensaron ambos, Madison ni siquiera podía dar un paso con zapatos con la mitad de ese tacón.

-¿Te vas a tu departamento?

Touya salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió a su "hermana"

-No, recordarás que en la mañana te dije que tenía el turno de la noche en el Hospital.

-Oh, es cierto.

-¿Deseaba algo, señorita? –preguntó Eriol al ver en el hermoso rostro de su mujer una mueca de decepción.

-Sí, a decir verdad sí. Mírenme, estoy aquí, maquillada y arreglada únicamente para dirigirme a mi habitación y dormir. Pensé que quizás Touya quisiera llevarme a tomar un café o a cenar, pues no he probado bocado desde la mañana.

-Bueno, yo no puedo faltar al hospital. Tomoyo, en verdad lo siento.

Eriol estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como acompañante, pero si su papel era el de Secretario, sencillamente no podía hacer eso.

-Ya veo... ni hablar, tu trabajo es primero... Eriol... sé que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, pues es usted mi secretario, Y sé que esto sale de los protocolos y demás, pero…

-Para mí será un verdadero honor acompañarla a cenar, claro, si no le incomoda cenar con un empleado…

-Déjese de tonterías. Además, deseo tener una larga conversación con usted. Necesito que me aclare varios detalles…

-Desde luego. Vamos.

-Me alegra ver que ustedes dos empiecen a llevarse mejor –comentó Touya realmente entusiasmado ante la idea de que Madison reanudara su relación con su esposo.

-Sí, bueno. El señor Hiragizawa no es tan desagradable como pensaba.

-Bien, vamos antes de que sea más tarde.

-Sólo tomo mi abrigo.

Al salir de la casa, Tomoyo recordó un detalle que necesitaba discutir a profundidad con Touya. Se imaginaba el grito en el cielo que el joven daría, pero era mejor irlo preparando desde ya…

-Por cierto hermano… Sé que tú quieres que continué con mi empleo en el hospital, pero te he dicho mil veces que eso no me hace feliz… Soy tu única hermana, quieres verme feliz, ¿no es así? Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo en ese punto, quisiera que mañana llamaras a Yukito Tsukishiro.

-¿Quién es él? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Mmm… mañana hablaremos. Si puedes, después de terminar tu turno en el Hospital, desayuna conmigo. Te espero, ¿verdad?

-Bien, mañana hablaremos… Señor Hiragizawa, cuide a mi hermana por favor. Tomoyo, no te desveles. Nos vemos mañana.

Los tres salieron de la casa con rumbos distintos. Touya partió rumbo al Hospital, con entusiasmo. Investigaría más sobre la enfermedad de Madison, pero si en determinado caso no hubiera cura para su padecimiento, entonces tendrían que empezar a pensar en un plan alterno. Si era necesario, legalmente Madison tendría que cambiar de identidad. Cosa que no sería sencillo, pues ante una corte tendría que explicar el motivo de semejante petición, luego, habría que ver que no existe otra Tomoyo Kinomoto viviendo… bueno, quizá se adelantaba demasiado a los acontecimientos. Curar a Madison era lo primero…

Continuará…

Mil disculpas por la demora. Como lo dije en RETURN TO ME, no tiene caso explicar los motivos, mejor me ocuparé de actualizar a la brevedad, ¿no? Pienso que en dos capítulos, tres a lo sumo, tendrán en sus manos el final. Gracias de nuevo por la espera.

Ahora mismo escribo a mil por hora el siguiente capítulo, así que discúlpenme por no extenderme con los reviews, pero mil gracias a:

Hotaru-chan

Miikan

Shami

Omiku Chan

Johanna-Ikari

Bombón Asesino

Sailor Alluminan Siren


End file.
